Melting Hearts
by jaysiecah
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! Chapter 10. Damai yang sudah dinikmati kini terancam dengan adanya bantuan seseorang yang kuat untuk Zokugaku. Seseorang dari masa lalu.
1. Hiruma Yoichi

Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa!!

Huah, terserah mau bilang apa, ini fict untuk muasin napsu gue ama Eyeshield 21 en pairing HiruSena nepsong yang maknyos ini. Walopun di fict ini ntar bakal ada pairing-pairing laen. Oh iya, Saiia ngetiknya gantian sama Matthew si-psikopat-tukang-ngekor-gue-asal-ke-warnet.

Sebelumnya, kami minta maap tentang Sleeping Sound of Snow, ceritanya agak kacau, ya? Kami usahakan perbaikin, deh. Tunggu aja, ya!

Maap kalo fict-nya gak jelas, soalnya ini kali pertama kami buat fict Eyeshield 21

**Enjoy! (**bagi kalian penyuka yaoi HiruSena**)**

**Rate ** T

**Genre **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer **Riichirou Inagaki, Yuusuke Murata

**Pairing **Hiru/Sena Akaba/Sena Riku/Sena Shin/Sena

**OwO ****MELTING HEARTS**** OwO**

**Chapter One, Hiruma Yoichi**

_**Musim salju, Desember.**_

Sena baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, saat kepala pelayan, Mamori Anezaki, berlari tergesa-gesa mendatanginya dengan wajah panik. Sena masih memakai piyamanya.

"Sena-sama! Sena-sama! Ada pesan dari Kobayakawa-sama!!" Sahut Mamori dengan suara keras.

"Eh? Kenapa, Mamori-san?" Sena menyipitkan matanya sambl menatap Mamori.

"Ka… kata Raja Kobayakawa… Sena-sama akan dijodohkan!!" Sambung Mamori dengan wajah makin panik.

"Ngg…?" Sena mengecek telinganya.

"Sena-sama akan dijodohkan!!" Teriak Mamori lagi.

"APA?!" Sena membelalak kaget

"Sena-sama, pelankan suaramu. Nanti disangka aku memukulimu," kata Mamori sambil memelankan suaranya, walaupun tidak menghapus raut panik di wajahnya.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?! Ayah tidak bilang mau menjodohkan! Umurku baru lima belas, Anezaki-san, LIMA BELAS!!" Teriak Sena.

"Itulah makanya, aku tidak tahu kenapa, Sena-sama. Bahkan Kobayakawa-sama tidak mau bilang alasannya padaku…"

"Sudahlah! Aku mau mandi. Mamori-san boleh kembali sekarang." Sena masuk ke kamarnya lagi dan mengambil handuk untuk mandi.

"Maaf mengganggu, Sena-sama." Mamori beranjak pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

**OwO**

Kerajaan Kobayakawa adalah kerajaan kedua terbesar di daerah Chiristmas Bowl **(A/N : Ngaco! XD) **setelah Kerajaan Hiruma dan Kerajaan Seijurou. Selanjutnya, ada Kerajaan Kaitani dan Kerajaan Akaba yang sederajat.

Kerajaan Kobayakawa terletak tepat di tengah-tengah Kerajaan Hiruma, Kerajaan Seijurou, Kerajaan Kaitani, dan Kerajaan Akaba.

Memang, Kerajaan Kobayakawa memiliki potensi besar di kawasan itu. Tetapi, itu tergantung akan Putra Mahkotanya juga. Dan sekarang, Raja Kobayakawa punya seorang putra tunggal yang lemah dan tidak punya bakat sama sekali kecuali berlari kencang, Kobayakawa Sena.

Raja mempertimbangkan dalam pikirannya, apa yang terjadi apabila Kerajaan Kobayakawa akan dipimpin oleh raja yang todak berbakat seperti Sena. Bukannya Taja tidak mau melatih Sena, malah sangat sering. Tapi, tubuh Sena yang gampang pingsan tidak mendukung berlangsungnya latihan. Kadang Sena jatuh pingsan saat berlatih, atau sakit tba-tiba. Yang jelas, kesehatan Sena sangat buruk.

Akhirnya, Raja mambuat suatu keputusan yang LUMAYAN bagus. Dengan menjodohkan Sena dengan salah satu diantara Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Hiruma, Kerajaan Seijurou, Kerajaan Kaitani, dan Kerajaan Akaba, dia yakin pasti kerajaan gabungan itu akan berkembang dengan pesat.

Akhirnya, keputusan dibuat. Sena harus memilih MENIKAH dengan salah satu dari empat putra-putra mahkota itu.

Tampaknya Raja tidak mengerti akan perasaan Sena yang akan MENIKAH di usia yang belum mencapai enam belas tahun.

**OwO**

"Sena, selamat pagi," sapa Raja Kobayakawa saat Sena hampir sampai di ujung tangga menuju ruang makan.

"Pagi, Ayah…" Balas Sena sambil menarik kursi, dan duduk di sebelah Raja. Lalu dia mulai makan.

"Oh iya, Sena, apa Anezaki sudah memeberitahumu tentang perjodohan itu?" Tanya Raja tiba-tiba.

"UHUK! UHUK! UHUK!! Su-sudah, Ayah…"

"Hm, begitu. Baiklah, sebaiknya kau percepat habiskan sarapanmu dan bersiap-siap, karena mereka akan datang kira-kira satu jam lagi." Ujar Raja Kobayakawa sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet. Dia sudah selesai makan.

"APA?!" Teriak Sena. Raja Kobayakawa menjatuhkan serbetnya karena kaget.

"Mereka akan datag sebentar lagi, Kobayakawa Sena." Tegas Raja.

"Ba-baik, Ayah…" Sena menunduk segan.

"Tap, siapa-siapa saja yang akan dijodohkan denganku? Seingatku keempat kerajaan itu mempunyai putra mahkota tunggal…" Tanya Sena.

"Oh, kau belum tahu, ya? Biar Ayah beritahu. Dari Kerajaan Hiruma, Hiruma Yoichi, dari Kerajaan Seijurou, Seijurou Shin. Dari kerajaan Kaitani, Kaitani Riku, dan dar Kerajaan Akaba, Akaba Hayato." Jelas Raja. Sena makin terperangah.

"A-apa?! Riku-chan juga?!" Sena berdiri saat mendengar nama teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Ya. Dan Kerajaan Kaitani-lah yang peling antusias dengan keputusanku untuk mengadakan perjodohan ini. Katanya Pangeran Riku antusias sekali, sampai-sampai tidak mau makan saat Raja Kaitani membatalkan perjodohanmu dengannya… Mungkin dia suka padamu, Sena." Ujar Raja Kobayakawa lagi.

"_Itu sih, namanya bukan mungkin lagi, tapi pasti!" _Batin Sena.

"Sena, cepat habiskan makananmu! Satu jam lagi mereka datang!" Senggak Raja marah. Sena langsung makan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**OwO**

"Kobayakawa-sama! Hiruma-sama sudah datang!!" Lapor Mamori lima belas menit setelah Sena selesai sarapan.

"Wah, cepat sekali dia datang. Padahal pertemuannya dimulai baru empat puluh lima menit lagi…" Gumam Raja.

"Ya-yang akan masuk ini… na-namanya Hiruma-san, ya, Ayah…?" Tanya Sena pelan.

"Ya," jawab Raja singkat.

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang masuk dari pintu istana. Udara di sekitarnya—yang tadinya kabut salju keputihan—berubah warna menjadi kehitaman. Hal yang pertama kali diperhatikan Sena, dan meb-mbuatnya merinding, adalah giginya. Runcing. Dan mata itu… menembus masuk ke dalam mata Sena saat tatapan mereka bertabrakan. Rambut pirangnya dijigrak ke atas, dengan sedikit poni yang disisakan di sebelah kiri dahinya. Di tangannya bertengger manis senjata AK-47. Seringainya terkembang saat melihat Sena ketakutan. Dia berjalan mendatangi Sena.

"Sa-sa-sa-sa-salam kenal, Hi-Hiruma-san. Mohon bantua—"

Sebelum Sena sempat berbicara, laki-laki bernama Hiruma itu memegang bahunya, menunduk, dan kemudian menciumnya penuh di bibir. Sena tidak membuat reaksi apa-apa, baik mendorong maupun membalas ciumannya. Hanya beku di tempat. Terlalu shock untuk melakukan gerakan.

Hiruma melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian berjalan ke tempat duduk yang sudah disiapkan untuk para putra mahkota. Lalu dengan santainya berkata :

"Kekeke, itu salam perkenalan dariku, Pangeran Manja Sialan. Aku tidak berharap kau akan memilihku, kok."

Sena masih beku di tempat, tidak berani melihat ke belakang.

Yang dipikirkan Sena dalam otaknya adalah :

Kenapa Hiruma _menciumnya _di saat mereka _pertama kali _bertemu.

**To Be Continued**

Huah, capek.

Halo, aku Matthew, pacarnya author nggak jelas ini.

**(Cherrie : Mati aja lo, Matthew!)**

Ternyata HiruSena tuh seru ya. Enak dijadiin penghlang stres. Walaupun sebenarnya aku ketularan virus dari Cherrie…

Kami nunggu review bagi yang mau review!! XDDD

Makin banyak review, makin banyak adegan seru!! XD

See you at the next chapteeeeer!!! (kabur dikejar Cherrie yang bawa-bawa cambuk tebal)


	2. Seijurou Shin,Akaba Hayato,Kaitani Riku

Huaaaaa.. ternyata banyak sambutan yang hangat, karena ini adalah fanfict pertama eyeshield dalam bahasa Indonesia…

Arigatou untuk semuanyaaa…

Tapi… sepertinya ini YAOI!

Hhhagz..

Maapen diriku, karena gag suka pairing straight manapun yang ada di eyeshield 21.

Juga, maaf soal mistype yang banyak banget.

Juga, maaf soal update yang memakan waktu panjang~

GOMEN SEDALAM-DALAMNYA!!

(ngejar-ngejar Matthew yang ngetik chapter 1 pake cambuk)

Okay!

Balesan review akan ada dibawah fict.

ENJOY!!

**OwO MELTING HEARTS OwO**

**Chapter Two, Seijurou Shin, Akaba Hayato, Kaitani Riku**

Sena masih membeku karena 'serangan' Hiruma tadi. Mamori yang berdiri di sebelahnya juga menunjukkan wajah khawatir.

"Se… sena-sama tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mamori dengan raut cemas.

"Ti… ti… ti… tidak… a-aku ti-tidak apa-apa…" Gagap Sena saat menatap wajah Mamori.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan… Hiruma-sama memang terkenal suka seenaknya." Hibur Mamori.

"I.. iya…" Jawab Sena, padahal dalam hati dia berteriak, _Mana mungkin begitu saja aku lupakan!! Itu ciuman pertamaku, dan si iblis itumencurinya!!_

"Sena, maaf soal kejadian tadi. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanya Raja dengan tatapan biasa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yah," kata Sena.

"Baiklah. Tunggu pangeran berikutnya. Selanjutnya adalah Dari Kerajaan Seijurou, Seijurou Shin." Ujar Raja.

Sena memperhatikan seekor kuda putih yang masuk ke istana. Dia menganga.

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap turun dari kuda itu dengan pakaian prajurit perang lengkap, dan Sena belum bisa melihat wajahnya, kerena topi prajuritnya masing dipasang. Di pinggang kanannya ada pedang panjang.

Pangeran bernama Shin itu berjalan ke arah Sena, dan membungkuk duluan sebelum Sena sempat membungkuk. Lalu, dia melepas topi prajuritnya.

Mata tajam dengan alis mata yang cukup tebal, dan rambut hitam kebiruan. Wajah yang mencerminkan ksatria.

"Salam kenal, Sena-san. Senang bertemu denganmu," kata Shin tanpa tersenyum. Sena hanya tersenyum salah tingkah.

Lalu Shin berjalan ke tempat Hiruma berdiri, kemudian berdiri di sana. Hiruma menatap tajam ke arah Shin, dan Shin membalasnya. Seperti musuh bebuyutan saja.

"Lalu, dari Kerajaan Akaba, Akaba Hayato."

Lalu, seorang pangeran lagi masuk. Dengan kuda merah kecoklatannya yang… eng… yah, mencolok. Matanya yang merah menatap Sena dengan pandangan aneh. Rambut merahnya berkibar ditiup angin. Di punggungnya tergantung gitar akustik yang berwarna merah marun, dan dihias dengan corak mawar merah.

Dia turun dari kudanya, kemudian tersenyum ke arah Sena. Tidak kelihatan tersenyum, tapi kedua sudut bibirnya naik walaupun sedikit.

Lalu dia mendatangi Sena dan menyerahkan bunga mawar merah dari balik jubah merah hatinya kepada Sena. Setelah menggenggamkan bunga itu di tangan Sena, dia mencium tangannya dengan ehm, atmosfer romantis, ehm.

**(A/N ; Cherrie : Ya ampun! Coba aku jadi Sena… mana Akaba keren banget, lagi!!)**

**(A/N ; Matthew : Awas, CheChe! Kalo selingkuh kita putus!)**

**(readers : udah, jangan banyak bacot kalean, cepet lanjot!)**

"Salam kenal, Sena-san. Semoga dirimu ini mau menerima pemberian spesial dariku ini." Gumam Akaba sambil tersenyum manis.

"E-eh, iya... Ma-makasih,ya..." Sena langsung tergagap sambil wajahnya memerah.

Akaba berjalan ke sebelah Shin, kemudian menatap Shin dan Hiruma dengan tatapan tajam. Mereka berdua pun demikian. Kalau Hiruma, matanya memang sudah dari sananya tajam, jadi mau memandang siapa un pasti dengan pandangan tajam.

'Yang terakhir Sena. Jangan remehkan dia. Keahliannya ada banyak." Ujar Raja, "dari Kerajaan Kaitani, Kaitani Riku."

Sena mulia penasaran. Riku adalah teman masa kecilnya yang sudah tujuh tahun tidak bertemu dengannya. Dulu, tinggi mereka sama, dan lebih pendek dibandingkan dengan anak-anak lain di usia mereka.

Seorang pemuda berambut putih keabu-abuan masuk ke istana lengkap dengan pakaian koboinya. Pistol Falcon SM-55 silent bertengger di sabuk senjatanya. Matanya yang besar-tapi-tajam menatap takjub saat memandang isi Istana Kobayakawa yang memang memiliki arsitektur luar biasa dengan detil tiang emas pada setiap sudut-sudutnya.

"Hai, Sena! Lama tidak ketemu!! Udah... berapa tahun ya? Kamu tambah imut, lho!!" Cerocos Riku tanpa memperhatikan Sena yang dari tadi mangap lebar.

"Riku... kok bisa jadi tinggi..." Gumam Sena tidak percaya.

"Dasar Sena ini! Semua orang bisa jadi tinggi kalau ada kemauan, dan menetapka tidak akan mau diolok-olok lagi! Aku 'kan punya kepercayaan diri! Tidak seperti Sena, yang merendaaaaaah... terus! Kapan mau berubah??" Ceramah Riku.

"Ehehe... iya, ya... Oh iya, daripada itu... Kenapa Riku melamarku? Aneh, 'kan..." Ujar Sena lagi.

"Tentu saja karen aku suka Sena! Dari dulu, lagi!" Teriak Riku dengan percaya dirinya. Raja saja mulai meneteskan keringat dari belakang kepalanya (baca : sweatdrop).

"Baiklah. Semua pangeran sudah berkumpul. Sekarang tugas diserahkan pada Anezaki, untuk mengantarkan mereka berempat ke kamarnya masing-masing, yang akan ditinggali mereka selama tiga bulan di sini. Nah, silahkan, Anezaki." Perintah Raja.

"Baik, Kobayakawa-sama," kata Mamori sambil membungkuk, lau mempersilahkan keempat pangeran itu untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

Sena masih keringat dingin.

"_Bagaimana caranya aku mau memilih salah satu dari mereka...? Tampaknya semuanya baik dan tampan... juga... yang terpenting... kerajaannya sukses... Bagaimana ini??" _Batin Sena menjerit-jerit.

Akhirnya, daripada lelah bergumul dengan pikiran sendiri, dia segera naik ke lantai empat, ke kamarnya.

**OwO**

"Hahhh...." Sena menghela napas panjang di balkon kamarnya.

"Baaaa!!" Seseorang mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"GYAAAAA!!" Teriak Sena panik. Dia hampir terpeleset dan jatuh ke bawah.

"Riku-chan! Hampir aku jatuh! Bagaimana, sih?!" Sena marah.

"Heheheee... maaf, yaaa~~! Aku rindu banget sama Sena, jadinya habis diantarkan Anezaki ke kamarku, itu, tuh, kamarku ada tepat di lantai lima, dia atas kamar Sena, aku langsung ngebut ke sini..." Alasan Riku. Sena menggembungkan pipinya tanda ngambek.

"Hei, Riku-san, jangan sembarangan masuk kamar orang, ya..." Sebuah suara dari bawah mengagetkan Sena dan Riku.

"Akaba-san? Kamarmu tepat di bawah kamarku??" Tanya Sena dengan raut wajah shock.

"Yah... seperti yang Sena-san lihat sendiri..." Jawab Akaba.

"Eh, eh! Akaba! Tadi kau bilang tidak sopan masuk ke kamar orang sembarangan! Padahal 'kan kau juga tadi berusaha memanjat ke kamar Sena!" Balas Riku melanjutkan perkara yang tadi.

"Oh ya? Aku tidah mahir memanjat, tuh..." Lawan Akaba lagi.

"Heeeeeeergh!! Kaaaau....!!!" Geram Riku.

"Seperti anak kecil saja... seorang ksatria tidak akan bersikap kekanak-kanakan..." Gumam seseorang dari arah timur kamar Sena. Itu Shin.

"Yah, kau memang ksatria, tapi 'kan aku koboi!" Balas Riku.

"Ya ampun! Kamar Shin-san ada di sebelah kanan kamarku?!" Ujar Sena dengan nada kaget amat sangat (lagi).

"Ya, kata Yang Mulia Kobayakawa, kami bebas memilih dimana kami akan menginap. Ya sudah. Aku pilih tempat yang cukup dekat dengan Sena-san." Jawab Shin lagi, dengan nada datar.

"Hei! Kalian bisa diam, tidak, pangeran-pangeran sialan!!? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur! Kau yang paling ribut Koboi Sialan!!" Teriak sebuah suara yang sangat-sangat-sangat-sangaaaaaat... familiar(di telinga Sena).

"Hiruma-san... te-ternyata... kamarnya ada di tepat bersebelahan dengan balkon kamarku..." Gumam Sena sambil keringat dingin.

"Hei, apa tadi kau bilang?! Aku koboi?! Aku bukan koboi, pangeran iblis! Aku ini pengeran! Pangeran!!" Teriak Riku dengan sikap _childish_-nya.

"Padahal tadi kau dengan jelasnya bilang pada si kekar sialan itu (menunjuk Shin) kalau kau adalah koboi. Masa kau lupa dengan kata-katamu sendiri?" Tepis Hiruma sambil menyeringai.

"Hegh! Terserahmulah!!" Akhirnya Riku meyerah.

"_Me... menyesakkan!! Apa keributan ini akan ters berlanjut selama tiga bulan penuh ini?! Aku ingin liburan musim dingin sekolah cepat-cepat selesai! Biar aku bisa ketemu sama teman-teman dengan cepat! Aku nggak mau dikerumuni orang-orang ini" _ Jerit batin Sena.

**To Be Continued**

Akhirnya di-update juga! Gimana?

Oh iya! (nepuk jidat) Balesan review buat para reviewer yang baik dan budiman... hehehe...

**Anastasia Keehl **Hai kakakku nan manis! Makasih ya, udah buat nih fanfict sialan jadi fave! Hmmmm.... gimana MLAATS?? Kok belum lanjut sih? Mana adeganku?? Makasih udah review!

**Charlotte.d'Cauchemar **Iya, iya... udah lumayan bagus nggak, mistype-nya, senpai-ku sayang...? Makasih buat review-nya ya!

Bused, penname kamu susah amat! Hehehe... kalo ada Mpreg, ngapain takut bikin fict kerajaan-yaoi?? XD Makasih udah review, ya!

**Kosuke Maeda **Nggak suka yaoi, ya...? Maaf, deh. Makasih buat review!!

**Chiba Asuka **Alah... ngapain manggil saya senpai-senpai... saya ini masih pemula loh... usia aja baru 12 taun, entar April baru 13... huhugs... saya diejekin 'adek' sama temen sekelas... Iya, ngikut gak pa-pa kok! Oke, kapan-kapan saya bikin lagi, ya! Tungguin! Makasih buat review!

**Dani Shijou **Hayhayhay! Chuiy, tak jadi-jadi account collab kita! Nggak ada waktu! Udahlah. Kkan udah kubilang "kapan-kapan kalo sempat". Hahahah... Makasih udah review!

**Nana YazuChi **Makasih buat sanjungannya... aduh, saya jadi malu... Ahahaha... Makasih udah review!

**KuroNezumi **Nggak tuh... nggak telat review kok... kan fict-nya belum saya update... hahaha... kita sama-sama pecinta HiruSena, ya? All Hail HiruSenaaaa!! XD Makasih udah review!

**yue asahi **Hai, Yue-chan! KakeiSena...? Hm, akan saya pertimbangkan. Tapi... bukan di fict ini ya! Soalnya... Kakei sih, bakal muncul jga di sini... tapi masih lama en dia udah saya pasangin sama orang lain... hehehe. Mengenai action... hmm... akan saya pertimbangin juga! Kayaknya seru nih, kalo ditambahin action! Tunggu aja, ya! Makasih udah review!

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWER!!

Saya jadi ke-charge lagi buat lanjutin fict ini. Matthew juga jadi makin lengket sama akuuuu~~

(readers : bilang aja karena Matthew jadi makin lengket ama elo! Munafik!)

XDDD

See you at the next chapter, gaLs 'n' guYs!!

Waiting for your review! :)


	3. Stars are not Blind

Aherna diapdet juga fict neh.

Matthew nggak bisa apdet karena sibuk ngurus UN. Cuaaaaape de~! Jadi Cherrie yang lanjutin.

TT^TT hikks…

Setelah dibikin stres sama urusan OSIS…

Banyak pulak dari kelasku yang masuk BP.

Jadinya harus pertimbangin… tetep di OSIS ato bela temen…?

Hoalah, agos agos..!!

Udahlah! Entar aja dipikirin itu. Malah jadi capek sendiri.

Oh iya, balesan review ada di bawah fict.

ENJOY!!

**(A/N : Sena dkk. Juga akan pergi sekolah, jadi sekarang sedang libur musim digin. Jadi, mereka akan masuk sekolah kira-kira di chapter 6. Soalnya ada kejutan di chapter 4 dan lima. Hehehe, tungguin aja, ya.)**

**OwO MELTING HEARTS OwO**

**Chapter Three, Stars are (not) Blind  
**

Malam itu ratusan ribu bintang berkilauan. Sena masih berdiri mematung di teras kamarnya walaupun jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Dia memandangi bintang-bintang it sambil menikmati angin malam yang membelai rambut coklatnya. Sena menghembuskan napas. Mungkin dia merasa ketenangan ini sebagai ganti kekacauan parah yang dibuat pangeran-pangeran aneh tadi sore. Kepalanya sampai mau pecah hanya dengan memikirkannya.

"Kalo berdiri di teras kamar ini… jadi ingat Ibu…" Gumam Sena sambil tersenyum getir.

Sementara itu, Hiruma masih tidur-tiduran di kursi santai di teras kamarnya. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah Sena yang tersenyum getir setiap kali memandang ke bawah.

Ada jeda sebentar, sebelum Hiruma bosan dan ingin menghina seseorang.

"Hoi, Pangeran Manja Sialan," panggilnya seraya menyunggingkan senyum menyeringai, "seharusnya pangeran mungil sepertimu ini tidak tidur larut malam."

"E-eh… Hiruma-san… sendirinya juga belum tidur…" Ujar Sena sopan.

Seharusnya orang seperti Hiruma tidak bisa ditanggapi dengan sopan. Karena, kalaupun ditanggapi dengan sopan, balasan yang keluar dari mulutnya TIDAK AKAN PERNAH sopan. Bahkan menjurus ke pelecehan secara tidak langsung.

"Biasanya malam bulan purnama seperti ini akan banyak setannya." Gumam Hiruma dengan santai. Sena yang memang penakut langsung merinding takut. Lalu melirik ke arah bulan. Ternyata memang benar, bulan purnama.

"Sekarang cepat tidur, atau aku akan menakutimu," lanjut Hiruma saelum dia membuat balon dengan permen karet tanpa gula-nya. **(Bused dah, malem-malem makan permen karet)**

"Ba… baik…" Sena langsung beranjak masuk ke kamarnya. Padahal dalam hai dia menggumam, _Tidak usah kau takut-takuti pun, semua orang sudah takut padamu!!!_

JLEGEEEER!!

Sialnya, di jarak 4 meter lagi dari pintu kamarnya, petir menyambar. Entah kenapa. Padahal hari itu tidak mendung. Buktinya bintangnya kelihatan.

"GYAAAAA!!" Sena langsung meringkuk ketakutan dan memeluk kakinya erat-erat. Badannya gemetaran. Hal yang paling ditakutinya dalam hidupnya adalah petir, dan itu memalukan bagi seorang Putra Mahkota.

Hiruma yang masih sibuk mengunyah permen karetnya menoleh ke arah Sena, lalu memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Dasar bodoh. Petir itu bukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk ditakuti." Ujarnya santai.

"Uh… huuu…" Sena malah menangis saat petir berikutnya menyambar.

Hiruma hanya menghembuskan napas, lalu melompati jarak 15 meter antara teras kamarnya dengan kamar Sena. Dan menepuk punggung Sena dengan agak kuat, "Hei."

"UWAAAAAH!!" Teriak Sena panik. Dia hampir jatuh dari ketinggian 5 lantai. Untung Hiruma menangkap tangan kanannya dengan cepat.

"Dasar bodoh!! Mau mati, ya?!" Teriaknya. Sena sampai merinding melihat mata Hiruma yang tidak ada pupilnya. Sekaligus heran, kenapa Hiruma mau menolongnya.

"Ma… makasih…" Gumamnya sambil mencoba berdiri.

Tadinya Sena menyangka Hiruma akan segera kembali ke kamarnya, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Hiruma ikut melihat bintang di sebelahnya, sambil menumpu badannya dengan siku. Baru kali ini Sena melihat Hiruma setenang itu.

"_Aduh, gawat. Aku mulai ngantuk. Tapi sudahlah…" _Batin Sena sampil menahan keinginannya untuk menguap. Hiruma masih terus menatap bintang.

Ada kira-kira lima menit sebelum kepala Sena akhirnya jatuh ke dada Hiruma.

Hiruma tersentak kaget. Tapi kemudian berganti dengan tatapan biasa. Dia lalu mengguam sambil menggendong Sena dengan posisi _bridal style._

"Dasar bodoh. _Kusso Chibi._"

Lalu dia membuka pintu kamar Sena dan meletakkannya di tempat tidur, lalu menyelimutinya. Sena dengan polosnya menggeliat dan tidur dengan tenang lagi. Hiruma memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Lalu keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Sena.

**OwO**

"_Ohayou_," sebuah suara membangunkan Sena di pagi harinya.

"_Ohayou…_" Balas Sena sambil bangun dan tersadar bahwa…

"AKABA-SAN!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU?!" Teriak Sena sambi mundur dengan cepat dan menabrak penyangga tempat tidurnya.

"Aku baru tiga menit di sini. Tenang saja, aku tidak mata keranjang seperti Hiruma(??)." Jawab Hayato sambil tersenyum polos.

(Hiruma : acchooo..!!)

"Ja-jadi… mau apa Akaba-san di sini?" Tanya Sena lagi, kali ini dengan nada solidaritas akan rusaknya gendang telinga Akaba karena teriakannya yang sama sekali tidak merdu.

"Sena-san, nanti sore datang ke Taman Istana, ada yang mau aku tunjukkan." Jawab Hayato sambil tersenyum manis, lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar Sena yang telah terbuka pintunya.

Sena terdiam beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya menghela dan membuang napas.

"Huuuah… hah..? Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang bawa aku masuk ke kamar? Kayaknya kemarin aku tidak ingat masuk ke kamar…" Pikir Sena seraya mengerutkan alisnya.

TikTokTikTokTik—

"GYAAAA!! JANGAN-JANGAN HIRUMA-SAN!!"

**TBC**

Ya~Ha!!

Itu dia!

Tapi jangan ngeres dulu kawan-kawan, Hiruma nggak pervert kayak author kok (??)

Oh iya, balesan ripiu.

**Charlotte.d'Cauchemar **Iya,iya… saya juga masuk baru 3 taun… (nampak bohongnya) XDD Emang, saya juga nggak suka HiruMamo. Tapi tolerir dikitlah, sama fansnya.

**BrunoNadhGravano **Eeeeeh~!! Shin entar nggak sama Sena, lho. Ayo tebak..!!

**Anastasia Keehl **Iyak, terus?? Kayaknya nee-chan udah malas ngapdet fict. Kalo udah diapdet, kesitau imouto, yagh!

**yue asahi **Iya, iya… saiia bakalan tambah chapter ampe bejibun, banyakin HiruSena, contohnya yang di chapter ini... XD terus… he-eh, Riku emang OOC, tapi lupa bikin warning-nya… Makasih buat 'cha-yo'-nya!

**Nana YazuChi **Makasih udah nganggep saiia yang bego ini senior… XD tapi nggak pa-pa nih, aku panggil kouhai? XDDD

**Dani D'mile **Iya, iya! Terus aja sok lupa!! Entar kubikin amnesia sekalian!! Nih, udah kuapdet.

**Sefa-sama **Ho-oh. HiruSena chuiy. XDD

**Akatsutsumi Ayayuki **Saya dah baca KandaAllen-mu, jadi pengen ikutan KandaAllen nih! Tapi kayaknya fict KandaAllen pertama ini harus Angst… tapi Angst yang ceria… XDD Hidup Yullen!!

**Thanks for all the reviewer again!!**

**Makin banyak review, adegannya makin hot asot geboy!! **(_nampak kalo buat lemon berdasarkan atas review_ _yang HOT ASOY GEBOY_) XDDD

**Udahlah, revieeeeew~?**


	4. Sena's Beloved Childhood Prince

Sama aja… chapter ini juga Cherrie yang ngerjain.

Matthew! Kapan sih, UAN-nya siap?!

Huah, rasaen entar kalo aku udah kelas tiga! Kau bakal menderita meneruskan fict ini!!

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

(author ketularan virus si Plankton)

Halah.

Basa-basi apaan kayak gini. Langsung mulai aja ya?

(readers : ngeganggu loe! Minggir sono, njeng!!)

**Warning : **OOC-ness for some characters…

* * *

**(A/N : Soal nambah pairing baru, nih. Ada yang suka ShinSakuraba atau KakeiMizumachi, nggak? Kalo yang setuju lebih dari empat, saya masukin pairingnya.)**

**OwO MELTING HEARTS OwO**

**Chapter Four, Sena's (Beloved) Childhood Prince**

**OwO**

"_**Pangeran…? Kamu pangeran, 'kan?"**_

"_**Hah? Kamu ini, sudah lihat aku pakai baju apa, masih tanya lagi. Bocah aneh."**_

"_**Berarti kamu pangeran, dong! Kita sama! Mau kenalan, nggak?"**_

"_**Nggak ah. Kamu kecil, pendek. Cebol amat. Nggak nyangka kamu jadi pangeran. Aku saja lebih tinggi lima senti darimu. Padahal umur kita sama, Sena-CHAN."**_

"_**Hueee… aku terus diejekin kayak gitu. Padahal tadi kukira kamu bakal hargai aku, karena kita sama-sama pangeran… Eh,ngomong-ngomong, kok tahu namaku?!"**_

"_**Ra-ha-si-a. Tanya saja pada ayahmu. Pasti dia tahu."**_

"_**Hah?! Apaan, sih? Kamu kenal ayahku?"**_

"_**Iyalah, jelas. Makanya kerjamu jangan keluyuran melulu. Perhatikan urusan kerajaanmu sendiri. Kerjaanmu malah main terus."**_

"_**Hah?! Lagi-lagi! Kok tahu aku suka keluyuran??"**_

"_**Wekk. Nggak boleh tahu. Sebentar juga kamu bakal tahu kenapa aku tahu APAPUN tentangmu, Sena si Cebol Sialan. Tunggu saja di usiamu yang ke-limabelas. Hahahaha…"**_

"_**Pangeran! Pangeran!! Kamu di sana, kan?"**_

"_**Hah? Siapa itu??"**_

"_**Cih… aku ketahuan. Sampai nanti ya, Sena-CHAN. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Walaupun akan makan waktu lama. Sampai jumpa di usiamu yang kelimabelas."**_

_**CHU!**_

"_**Hei tunggu—aku belum tahu namamu! Hei!! …kenapa… dia mencium dahiku… apa maksudnya… kami akan ketemu lagi waktu usiaku lima belas…?"**_

**OwO**

"Hah…!!"

Sena terbangun di tidur siang—atau tepatnya karena dia ketiduran tepat setelah Hayato meninggalkan kamarnya—nya. Dia menggosok-gosok matanya.

"_Kenapa aku mimpi kejadian itu lagi, ya? Padahal itu waktu aku umur lima tahun…" _Pikir Sena sambil terus menggosok-gosok matanya yang agak perih.

"Eh… ini sudah jam berapa, ya…?"

"KOBAYAKAWA SENA!! SUDAH JAM DUA BELAS BELUM BANGUN-BANGUN JUGA!? MAU JADI APA KERAJAAN INI, HAH?!!!?!" Terdengar teriakan Raja Kobayakawa dari luar.

"Ba-ba-ba-ba-baik, Ayah!!" Sena dengan sigap mengambil handuk biru langit dari gantungan handuknya, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi sebelum suara nyaring—ralat—suara yang SAMA SEKALI tidak nyaring milik Raja Kobayakawa masuk ke kamarnya.

**OwO**

"Sena duduk di meja ruang pertemuan dengan tatapan marah dari ayahnya. Semuanya; Hayato, Shin, Riku, Mamori, Kid (kepala prajurit), dan Pitt yang sedang mengeong di gendongan Sena, melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan heran. Kecuali Hiruma yang sedang asyik membuat balon dengan permen karetnya sambil mengelap M16-nya.

**(Bused, abis AK47 abis itu M16 entar lagi double desert eagle, kalo nggak sniper aja sekalian –Cherrie ketauan sering maen CS--)**

"Ma-maaf, Ayah…" Sena menunduk malu. Raja akhirnya menghembuskan napas.

"Sudahlah, lain kali jangan ulangi lagi," ujarnya seraya meletakkan tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja pertemuan, "sekarang aku mau memberitahu kalian soal deklarasi perang yang dibuat oleh Zokugaku."

"Eh?" Sahut Sena, "pe-perang?!" Sahutnya takut. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah ikut perang.

"Iya, Sena kenapa?" Tanya Riku sambil memasang wajah sok imut.

"Ng-nggak ada apa-apa… Cuma… Cuma… eng… baru kali ini aja ada perang…" Gagap Sena. Shin menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga.

"Jangan-jangan Sena-san takut, ya." Ujar Shin dengan nada datar.

JLEBB!!

Pas sekali. Tepat sasaran. Semuanya, ehem, kali ini Hiruma mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat ke arah Sena, dengan pandangan aneh (lagi).

"Sudahlah. Itu bukan hal besar yang harus dipermasalahkan." Sahut Raja mengakhiri. Sena menarik napas lega saat semuanya mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada Raja.

"Maka, saya selaku Raja di Kerajaan Kobayakawa, mengharapkan dengan hormat kepada seluruh pangeran yang ada di sini, agar bersedia membantu pelatihan prajurit kami, yang mental dan fisiknya belum siap secara total untuk menghadapi musuh." Terang Raja.

"Ya… kalau aku sih, tidak apa-apa. Sekalian cari kesempatan biar Sena bisa sama-sama aku terus…" Gumam Riku, yang kedengaran oleh Sena. Wajahnya langsung merah.

"Aku juga. Tidak apa." Sambung Shin.

"Aku juga." Sekarang Hayato.

Terjadi jeda setengah menit. Semuanya menunggu sepatah kata (atau sebuah mukjizat kalau lebih) dari mulut Hiruma.

"Hah? Apa?" Tanya Hiruma setelah memecahkan balon yang dibuatnya dengan permen karet, "aku sih, iya-iya saja."

"Terima kasih atas partisipasinya. Sekarang kalian boleh kembali ke tempat yang kalian suka." Ujar Raja Kobayakawa lagi, lalu beranjak pergi ke ruang arsip untuk mengurusi arsip-arsip kenegaraan **(weiss, pengen jadi Ratu, neh…-ditendang pembaca-)**

"Hei, Sena." Panggil Riku.

"Ng? Ke-kenapa, Riku-chan?" Gagap Sena. Dia masih sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya dalam perang yang tidak bisa ditentukan kapan dimulainya itu. Dari dulu Sena takut terluka.

"Takut, ya?" Tanya Riku lagi. Sena menggeleng, tapi memalingkan mukanya.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, kok. Sena tidak usah malu kalau takut," hibur Riku sambil tersenyum dengan senyum lebar khasnya, "setiap orang, jika harus melakukan hal yang baru pertama kali dilakukannya, pasti sangat hati-hati. Lagipula, kalau Sena ada dalam kesulitan dalam perang nanti, aku akan melindungi Sena, kok. Jadi, jangan takut, ya."

Sena terdiam sebentar. Lalu dia merasakan wajahnya panas.

"Aduh, Riku-san mencari kesempatan, nih." Sahut Akaba dari belakang. Riku langsung berbalik dan menggertakkan giginya dengan wajah merah.

"Aku juga tidak akan kalah, lho." Sambung Akaba lagi, "tapi, aku tidak akan curang seperti Riku-san. Maunya melindungi Sena-san sendirian saja. Kenapa tidak berbagi saja?"

"EMANGNYA SENA BISA DIBAGI?!?!??" Teriak Riku cepat. Sena sweatdropped.

"Seperti biasa… kekanak-kanakan…" Tukas Shin sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Lho, Hiruma-san kemana?" Tanya Sena, setelah melihat Hiruma tidak ada lagi di kursinya.

"Entahlah." Jawab Riku, Akaba, dan Shin serempak.

"Aku disini." Tukas sebuah suara dari atas. Semuanya menoleh ke atas.

"HI-HIRUMA-SAN?!" Jerit Sena.

Tahu kenapa? Karena Hiruma sedang bergelantungan di lampu hias Ruang Pertemuan, dengan satu kaki—kaki kiri pula—dan kedua tangannya terlipat di dadanya.

"Hoi, Hiruma. Sedang apa kau di sana." Tanya Shin dengan—seperti biasa—nada datar.

"Cari sensasi. Habis aku bosan." Jawab Hiruma santai. Semuanya sweatdropped.

**OwO**

Seorang pangeran dengan pakaian kebesaran warna putih membelakangi dua sosok mayat yang teronggok di tanah, dengan bersimbah darah. Darah yang sama ada di ujung katananya yang panjang.

"Khu khu khu… sekarang sudah beres… tidak akan ada yang bisa mengganguuku lagi… tidak akan ada lagi yang menyuruh-nyuruhku…" Mata abu-abunya yang bercorak aneh ditutupi oleh rambut hijau tua pekat.

"Habashira-ouji, dimana Habashira-sama?Sebentar lagi upacara pelantikan dimulai—ah!! Siapa mayat itu?!" Sahut seorang pelayan laki-laki yang memanggil orang itu.

"Sekarang Habashira hanya tinggal satu. Tokage Habashira dan Yang Mulia Habashira sudah tidak ada. Yang ada cuma Habashira Rui." Jawabnya, "pastikan kematian mereka hanya kau yang tahu. Kalau tidak, nasibmu akan sama dengan mereka."

"Ba-ba-baik…!" lalu pelayan itu lari.

"Khu khu khu khu khu… sekarang apa Kerajaan Kobayakawa Sialan itu bisa sanggup menahan seranganku yang bertubi-tubi…"

**OwO**

Sena tidur-tiduran di kamarnya, sambil berusaha mengingat mimpinya tadi.

"_Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi…"_

"Akh… makin dipikirkan malah makin nggak ngerti, ah..."

"Aku juga masih nggak tahu apa yang direncanakan sama Akaba-san… Untuk apa dia menyuruhku ke Taman Istana? Ah, ini masih jam dua siang, kok. 'kan masih lama…"

Sena lalu menoleh ke jendela. Melihat apa ada tempat di istananya yang sangat luas untuk tidur siang. Karena dia sedang malas dengan tempat tidurnya.

"Eh?" Sena membelalak kaget.

Kira-kira sepuluh ribu pasukan lebih berkumpul di tanah lapang luas di depan istana. Di depannya ada Hiruma yang sedang sibuk dengan puluhan buku tebal dan laptop, sekaligus menyuruh beberapa orang di sana—sepertinya membagi tugas—, Shin yang sedang melatih karate dan Tae-Kwon-Do, Riku yang melatih pasukan bersenjata api, dan Akaba yang melatih pasukan berkuda.

"Wa-waaah… kayaknya aku merasa rendah kalau aku bercampur dengan mereka… cuam aku putra mahkota yang tidak bisa apa-apa di Christmas Bowl…" Gumam Sena sambil tersenyum kecut, "ah, aku akan ke sana. Mau menyemangati mereka, ah."

Lalu Sena berlari ke luar kamarnya.

**OwO**

"Nah, Baginda, _bodyguard _yang Anda pesan sudah datang. Katanya dia mau bekerja melindungi putra Anda." Ujar Kid, kepala prajurit, sambil membungkuk hormat pada Raja.

"Suruh dia masuk." Perintah Raja dari singgasananya.

"Salam kenal, Yang Mulia."

Rambut pirang pemuda berkaki jenjang itu berkibar terkena angin yang keluar dari pintu masuk Istana Kobayakawa yang sangat besar. Mata tajamnya yang besar dengan pupil yang agak panjang melihat ke arah bawah karena sedang membungkuk pada Raja.

"Tidak sopan mengatakan 'salam kenal' kepada orang lain, jika kau tidak mengatakan namamu sebelumnya," ujar Raja dengan wajah agak kesal, "katakan siapa namamu."

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Salam kenal,"

"Namaku Taiga Kamiya. Bersedia menjadi _bodyguard _pribadi Kobayakawa Sena."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Taiga-kun muncul!!**

**Yaaaaaay!!**

**Baideweyeniweybaswey, ada yang nggak kenal sama Taiga Kamiya, ya?**

**Baca vol. 19 akhir, deh. Yang jadi lawan Seibu Wild Gunmans di Turnamen Kanto.**

**Tapi sayangnya tim mereka kalah dengan mudaaaaaah…**

**Balesan repiu :**

**Sefa-sama **Enggak! Hiruma nggak mata keranjang!! (maunya tadi bilang iya, tapi Hiruma udah siap dengan bazooka di sebelah saya) Iya, mereka dipanggil BP karena buat-buat geng, ketauan sama guru-guru. Tapi, masalahnya udah beres, kok.

**Akatsutsumi Ayayuki **Hah? Maunya Hiruma pervert? Nggak banget, deh. Eh Akatsutsumi-san, kenapa Sweet Honeymoon ilang? Padahal prolognya gokil abis… apalagi pas saya tau Hiruma jadi Noah, Ahahahaha…!!

**Nana YazuChi **Wah, berapa kali bilang kerennya… jadi malu, ah.. (tersipu-sipu mode : ON) iya, iya, ini kan udah saya apdet.

**Nana-chan Walker **Hai, Nana-chan, reviewer yang baru, ya! Salam kenal! Suka HiruSena? Iya, iya, mereka emang cocok banget. Tapi… di fict ini saya belum tentuin entar Sena bakalan sama siapa… Ehehehe.

**Hikari Rio **Bused, dah… reviewer paling heboh nih, Hikari-san. Iya, iya, HiruSena ada, tapi entar disusul adegan-adegan punya seme-seme lain… Boneka deviba?? Sini! Sini! Saya demen banget sama Deviba… abis dia psycho-nya kayak Hiruma… Kekekekekeke…

**Charlotte.d'Cauchemar **Hape Cha-san ngadat?? Kachiand… Eng? Tingkat yang lebih lanjut? Lemonan gitu? (dengan wajah nan polos) Ehehe… servis buat pembaca, ya… entar bakal saya bikin. Tapi… kayaknya saya bukan tipe orang yang suka nendang orang sembarangan, deh… Ehehe…

**Makasih buat semua reviewer yang baik!**

**Bantu saya makin semangat buat ngehajar Matthew, ya!! (?)**

**Baideweyeniweybaswey (**dijitak**)**

**Gimana soal KakeiMizumachi sama ShinSakuraba? Ada yang minat?**

**Mohon pendapatnya di review, ya!**


	5. The Zokugaku's Habashira

Hello again…

Maaf vakum udah lama banget ya!

Soalnya urusan OSIS bejibun!!

Nasib jadi ketua OSIS, sih...

Eh, eh, betewe, kepanjangan OSIS itu, kalo diplesetin jadi Orang Sinting Ingin Sukses.

Jadi, saya ini Ketua Orang Sinting Ingin Sukses??! (O.o)"a

Ditambah lagi Matthew yang sibuk belajar karena bentar lagi udah mau masuk SMA.

Jadi semuanya Cherrie yang nanggung!

Sialan banget, kan??! (jadi curhat)

Sekali lagi maap telat banget apdetnya...

Ocre!! (ngikut pidato -??- guru mate di sekolah)

Kali ini nggak ada balesan review! Maaf ya...

Di 2 chapter ke depannya juga nggak ada, soalnya sekalian rangkap diketik dengan chapter yang ini.

Maaaaaaaaaaaaf!!!

**Warning : **OOC-ness for Sakuraba and Riku

**NB : **Ingat, di sini, Sakuraba bukan 186 cm, tapi 170 cm. Ketinggian buat jadi uke XD. Terus, rambut Sakuraba bukan yang kayak sekarang! Modelnya yang waktu sebelum White Knights masuk ke kejuaraan nasional. Waktu dia masih jadi model tenar. Tau, kan?

**Meting Hearts**

**Chapter Five, The Zokugaku's Habashira**

"Selamat pagi, Sena-sama, kok tumben sudah bangun jam 8, padahal masih libur? Biasanya lama sekali baru keluar kamar. Ada apa?" Mamori melihat Sena sudah berdiri kira-kira 5 meter di depan pintu kamarnya. Jaket tebal yang dipakainya menunjukkan bahwa dia akan pergi ke luar, karena di luar semuanya sudah tertutup salju yang sangat tebal.

"Oh, eh, tidak... aku kemarin lihat pangeran-pangeran itu sudah latihan di tanah lapang di depan istana... Jadi aku sekarang mau ke sana. Mau lihat latihan mereka." Sena menjawab dengan senyum.

"Mau kuantar sampai gerbang depan?" Mamori juga membalas senyum Sena.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri kok."

**OwO**

Kemarin pagi, baru saja Raja Kobayakawa Shuma mendapat surat dari wilayah barat dan selatan. Ada penyerangan dari Kerajaan Zokugaku. Kurang lebih 50.000 orang meninggal dan 124 luka-luka. Mereka mengebom tepat di tengah-tengah setiap wilayah itu.

Yang lebih kurang ajar lagi, mereka meletakkan surat pendeklarasian perang di tangan salah seorang yang telah meninggal, yang ditemukan oleh pihak Interpol.

Karena itu, sekarang semua pihak kepolisian dan tentara di Kerajaan Kobayakawa dikerahkan untuk melakukan perlawanan.

Keempat pangeran yang sedang menjalani pelatihan **(**_menjadi menantu _XD**)** di Kerajaan itu juga ikut ambil bagian. Mereka yang sudah berpengalaman dalam bidang tertentu bersedia melatih agen-agen yang masih amatir. Dan searang, tiap hari para agen yang berjumlah 700 orang tersebut selalu dilatih oleh keempat pangeran itu di tanah lapang di depan istana yang sangat luas.

**OwO**

"Aduh, capeknya harus turun tangga 7 kali..." Sena akhirnya sampai di lantai bawah setelah 15 menit lebih, "harusnya aku katakan pada Ayah supaya memasang lift saja di sini..." Gumam Sena memprotes. Walaupun dia tahu ayahnya tidak mendengar.

"Kobayakawa Sena-sama?" Seseorang memanggil Sena saat dia akan keluar dari Pintu Utama.

"Ya?" Sena berbalik ke arah suara orang itu.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Taiga Kamiya. _Bodyguard _yang dibayar oleh Baginda untuk menjaga Anda." Orang yang bernama Taiga itu membungkuk hormat.

"Eh, kok Ayah tidak bilang padaku?" Sena bingung sendiri, tapi dia akhirnya balas membungkuk juga.

"Sena-sama mau ke mana?"

"Eh, ini... aku mau ke halaman luas di depan sana." Sena agak salah tingkah. Masalahnya karena Taiga menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kalau begitu saya harus mengantarkan Anda," Taiga tersenyum lebar, "karena Baginda menyuruh saya menjaga ketat Anda, bahkan sampai ke depan pintu kamar mandi." Lalu dia sedikit tertawa.

"Be-benarkah...? Kalau begitu ayo..." Sena mulai berpikir kalau orang ini aneh. Setahu Sena, ayahnya tidak pernah bercanda seperti yang diceritakan Taiga tadi, kalau berhubungan dengan masalah pekerja di sini.

**OwO**

"Hai, Shin-sa..."

"Haaaaai, Shin-chan!" Seseorang mendahului Sena saat akan menyapa pangeran-pangeran itu.

Ternyata seorang cowok manis dengan mata biru menghampiri Shin yang sedang sibuk mengajarkan tendangan _capoeira. _Rambutnya yang pirang berkilau terhembus angin.

"Lama tidak jumpa!" Lalu dia tersenyum lebar selebar-lebarnya.

"Siapa kau." Shin menjawab dengan dingin, "oh iya, dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama karakter anime konyol itu.

**(A/N = Matthew : Kyaaaaa!! ****Shin suka anime! Tos, Shin!!)**

**(A/N = Cherrie : Jangan teriak kayak fangirls gitu. Aku jadi illfeel, tauk)**

**(Readers : Emang gue peduliin urusan kalian?! Udah cepet lanjot!! –nendang para author keluar fict-)**

"EHHH???! Shin lupa siapa aku?!" Cowok tadi tampak sangat shock.

"Tunggu... aku sepertinya ingat sedikit... hm... Saku...raba... ya."

"Iya!! Wauw, dia ingat! Senangnyaaaa~~"

"Hei, Kekar Sialan, siapa orang berisik ini. Mengganggu saja." Hiruma mulai marah-marah. Soalnya dia terganggu saat sedang menyusun strategi. Dan seperti biasa, dia menyebut orang dengan panggilan aneh, kemudian menyambungnya dengan kata _'sialan'_.

"Eh, itu Sena. Kenapa diam saja?" Riku menyahut saat melihat Sena dan Taiga di belakang Sakuraba.

"Eh, a-aku cuma jalan-jalan saja... kalian teruskan saja! Aku mengganggu, ya?? Kalau begitu aku pergi saja! Dah!" Sena langsung melesat pergi.

GREP!

Kalau tangannya tidak ditangkap Akaba.

"Sena-san di sini saja." Akaba tersenyum kecil.

"Hei! Jangan pegang-pegang Sena!!" Teriak Riku emosi.

"Maaf, Anda siapa?" Tanya Taiga.

"ANDA yang siapa." Balas Hiruma ketus, "datang-datang langsung bersama si Pangeran Manja Sialan. Siapa kau?"

"Maafkan saya, nama saya Taiga Kamiya, _bodyguard _bayaran buat Kobayakawa Sena." Taiga memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, begitu. Kukira kau pacar Sena-san." Sahut Shin dari ujung sana, "Sakuraba, untuk apa kau ke sini. Bukannya jadwalmu padat." Shin bertanya dengan nada datar. Seperti tidak bertanya.

"Aku mau melihat Shin! Soalnya sudah lama sekali Shin tidak kulihat!" Teriak orang yang dikenal dengan nama Sakuraba ini.

"Dasar idiot. Begitu saja dipedulikan." Sambung Hiruma.

"Hei, setan! Kau pikir Shin-chan tidak berharga buatku!!?" Teriak Sakuraba dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Kan itu bagimu." Jawab Hiruma datar sambil mengetik susunan strategi di laptop apple-nya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ambahkan namaku dengan sufiks untuk perempuan itu." Shin merasakan kupingnya mulai panas.

"Huuuuuuuhh! Orang ini mengesalkan!!" Gerutu Sakuraba sambil menggembungkan pipinya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hiruma.

"Kan yang berpendapat kalau aku mengesalkan itu cuma kau." Hiruma menjawab dengan santai. Bahkan matanya tidak mengarah ke Sakuraba. Apalagi kepalanya.

"He, hei... kalian kok tidak mempedulikan kedatanganku, sih... kalau begitu aku pergi saja, ya..." Sena melangkah pergi.

Tapi lagi-lagi ditahan Akaba.

"Sudah kami bilang, Sena-san di sini saja." Tegas Akaba.

"Sena jauh lebih berarti daripada bocah tidak jelas ini." Sambung Riku.

"Hei! Siapa yang bilang aku tidak jelas?!" Senggak Sakuraba. Sepertinya di sini darah tingginya selalu dipicu.

"Aku. Memangnya ada masalah?" Tantang Riku.

Sementara para agen yang sedang dilatih itu mulai menjatuhkan keringat dari balik kepala mereka (baca : sweatdropped). Tapi tak apa-apalah, toh mereka bisa melihat perang secara _live._

"Aku ini Sakuraba Haruto! Artis dan model! Kau tidak kenal aku, ya?!"

"Ha?? Sakuraba Haruto?! Bukannya dia itu cewek?!" Riku kaget sendiri.

"Ups!!!" Sakuraba langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Kau menipu fans-mu ya, selama ini." Sambung Shin dengan nada 'aku-tahu-segalanya-tentangmu-jadi-jangan-coba-sembunyikan-apapun-dariku-dasar-penipu.

"I... i-itu... bukan..." Sakuraba mulai gagap, "itu... itu karena... NGGAK ADA YANG MAU PERCAYA KALAU AKU INI COWOK!!"

"Oh. Sudah kuduga." Hiruma meletuskan balon permen karetnya, lalu mengunyahnya lagi.

Sementara _battle _antara Hiruma dan Sakuraba berlangsung (lagi, dan dengan lebih sengit), seseorang mengintai dari atas pohon sequoia raksasa di depan istana, dekat dengan tempat pelatihan itu. Teropongnya di-_zoom _berkali lipat.

"_Hooo... jadi mereka sudah mulai mempersiapkan gencatan senjata. Payah... kenapa keempat pangeran itu harus membantu Kerajaan Kobayakawa payah ini...? Segalanya jadi susah..."_ Ternyata itu Habashira Rui. Dia sedang menyelidiki usaha apa yang dilakukan Kerajaan Kobayakawa untuk menghadapi deklarasi perang darinya.

"_Kuharap si Serigala itu bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan baik."_

**OwO**

"Sakuraba-san sudah pulang, ya?" Tanya Sena pada Taiga yang di sebelahnya. Sekarang mereka berdua ada di tempat duduk di dekat lapangan tadi, sambil memperhatikan latihan yang diajarkan oleh keempat pangeran itu.

"Sudah. Dia tadi ditarik paksa manajernya karena ada jadwal syuting yang sangat padat. Dia sebelumnya sempat bersujud di kaki Shin-san. Dasar artis rendahan, ya!" Taiga tertawa kecil.

"Eh... jangan bicara begitu, Taiga. Tidak sopan." Sena mengingatkan dengan wajah serius.

"Maaf, Sena-sama." Taiga membungkuk.

"Hei, Pangeran Manja Sialan! Sudah gelap, pulang sana! Mataku gerah melihatmu masih di sini! Nanti si Kobayakawa Shuma marah-marah karena kami belum menyuruhmu pulang!!" Hiruma melemparkan _flashdisk _ke arah Sena, dan tepat mengenai kepala Sena.

"O-oke, Hiruma-san!" Sena langsung lari ke istana, diikuti Taiga yang langsung melemparkan tatapan 'kalau-Sena-tidak-lari-sudah-kuhajar-kau-dasar-psikopat-kanibal' pada Hiruma.

"Hei, Hiruma, sebenarnya kau hanya khawatir pada Sena-san, kan." Ujar Shin yang sedang mencontohkan cara mengangkat barbel 50 kg.

"Kata siapa. Kalau tidak tahu, jangan sok tahu kau, dasar Kekar Sialan." Hiruma menyahut sambil menekan tombol _turn off computer _di layar laptopnya, kemudian berdiri dan mengambil _flashdisk _yang dilemparkannya ke kepala Sena tadi.

"Kaitani dan Akaba kemana?" Tanya Shin.

"Sudah kembali ke istana."

"Kalau begitu, ayo. Kita juga selesai."

**OwO**

Hiruma sedang berjalan dari Ruang Makan menuju kamarnya. Dia melihat Taiga berbicara di _handphone_-nya dengan tatapan serius.

"Malam ini? Oke, siap laksanakan. Akan dibawa ke mana? ...oh, di sana. Ya, aku mengerti. _Roger._" Lalu Taiga mematikan _handphone-_nya. Dia berbalik dan agak kaget melihat Hiruma.

"Selamat sore, Hiruma-sama. Sedang apa di sana?" Taiga memasang senyum lebarnya. Sementara Hiruma menatap dengan sangat tajam, dan sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tidak, aku hanya baru mau kembali ke kamarku. Untuk apa kau tanya itu, _Bodyguard _Sialan. Kerjakan saja tugasmu seperti yang diperintahkan BOS-mu di telepon itu." Jawab Hiruma sinis, diselingi seringai kecil.

"Oh, itu dari Kobayakawa-sama. Dia bilang, aku harus membawa Sena-sama ke suatu tempat nanti malam." Taiga sedikit tertawa.

"Oh. Sebaiknya kau jangan membawanya ke tempat-tempat aneh. Atau, jangan bawa dia ke kandangmu." Hiruma langsung pergi begitu saja setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang mengiris hati.

"...hm..." Mata Taiga sedikit menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"_Entah kenapa... rasanya orang itu bisa membaca pikiranku."_

"_Aku merasa kata-kata yang diucapkannya tadi itu bukan sindiran."_

**OwO**

"Anezaki-san, tolong buatkan coklat panas, ya... aneh, sudah di dalam istana kok jadi makin dingin..." Sena menghembuskan napas ke tangannya.

"Makanya Sena-sama jangan terlalu lama di luar. Nanti bisa masuk angin, lho." Mamori tersenyum, "dan juga, Sena-sama tidak perlu bilang kata 'tolong' padaku kalau ingin minta sesuatu. Langsung saja katakan. Ya? Aku kan di sini cuma jadi pelayan."

"Mana boleh begitu. Namanya juga minta tolong. Kan jadinya tidak sopan..." Sena naik ke tangga menuju kamarnya, "oh iya, tolong bawakan ke kamarku saja, ya..."

"Baik, Sena-sama."

**OwO**

Shin sedang tidur-tiduran di teras kamarnya malam itu. Dia tidak ingin tidur. Bukan karena tidak mengantuk, tapi matanya tidak mau menutup. Dia akhirnya ke teras kamarnya dan tidur di sana. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kemungkinan akan tertidur diluar.

Ternyata perasaan tidak enak—yang menjadi salah satu faktor dia tak bisa menutup matanya—dalam benaknya benar.

"Hei. Shin Seijuuro,ya?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Shin.

"Siapa kau. Jangan sembunyi saja." Shin yang mendengar suara itu langsung mencoba mencari asalnya.

"Tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Aku cuma mau menyampaikan sesuatu, kok. Aku utusan dari Zokugaku," dari suaranya, tampak si pemilik suara sedang menyeringai lebar. Setidaknya begitu yang dianalisis Shin.

"Katakan saja." Nada bicara Shin seolah senang, tapi dalam hati dia merasa, apa yang akan dikatakan utusan ini adalah masalah. Masalah BESAR.

"Kobayakawa Sena ada di tangan kami."

DEG!!

Jantung Shin seolah melompat keluar. Matanya terbelalak.

"Kalau mau dia kembali, kalian harus membiarkan Istana Utama menjadi milik kami. Transaksinya akan diadakan besok. Pastikan tak ada pihak lain yang mendengar hal ini selain kau, tiga pangeran lain, dan Kerajaan Kobayakawa ini. Kalau tidak, kami takkan membiarkan Kobayakawa Sena pulang hidup-hidup."

Lalu perlahan-lahan suara itu menghilang.

"Sena-san... kenapa dia bisa ditangkap semudah itu... Bukannya ada Taiga..." Shin masih dalam keadaan _shock, _walaupun di wajahnya tidak tersirat sedikit pun.

**OwO**

"APA?! Sena disandera Zokugaku?!" Raja Kobayakawa tampak sangat terkejut. Dia bahkan sudah berdiri dari singgasananya dan membanting meja di sebelahnya, saat Shin memberitahu kejadian kemarin malam.

Riku dan Akaba juga tersentak kaget. Tapi reaksi Hiruma biasa-biasa saja.

"Sudah kuduga," Hiruma terkekeh, "aku sudah tahu dari kemarin."

"Hiruma? Kau sudah tahu? Siapa yang menculiknya?!" Raja langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hiruma.

"Taiga Kamiya. Dia bekerjasama dengan Zokugaku."

**TBC**

Gimanaaaa??!

Mudah-mudahan mistype-nya udah nggak ada...

Sekali lagi, Cherrie minta maaf soal update yang makin lama makin ngaret...

Oh iya, KakeiMizu juga banyak yang request, tapi banyakan ShinSakuraba. Jadi aku masukin pairing ini aja...

Tapi nggak tau kalo tiba-tiba aku jadi niat bikin XD

Btw, halaman Microsoft Word untuk chapter ini hampir 8 halaman!! (bangga)

_Mind to review? I promise I'll reply it in my next typing XD_

_PLEASE!!_


	6. Sparkling Tears

Okei!

Nggak perlu banyak basa-basi! (Karena basa-basinya udah di chapter 4) XD

Oh iya! Saya akan masuk ke fict saya ini sebagai adiknya Akaba!

Di chapter ini juga bakalan boleh request OC.

Tapi munculnya di 2 chapter mendatang. Nggak apa, kan? (hehehe)

Lihat cara requestnya di bawah fict, okeh??

**Melting Hearts**

**Chapter Six, Sparkling Tears**

**Sena's Point of View**

"_Mama… Tolong aku… Sakiiiit…!!"_

"_Kakimu berdarah…?! Aduh, kalau dibiarkan bisa infeksi… __Sini, sini, Mama akan obati!"_

"_Aaaaaduuuh...!! Sakiiiiit! Perih, Ma!!"_

"_Sebentar lagi juga tidak akan sakit lagi, Sayang. Kalau kakimu berdarah atau terluka, tandanya kamu akan cepat besar nantinya."_

"_Benarkah, Ma? Aku akan cepat besar! Hore!"_

**OwO**

**Entah kenapa aku belum sempat merasakannya.**

**Apa yang kulakukan kepada Tuhan sehingga Dia begitu cepat mengambilnya dariku?**

**Apa yang sudah kulakukan pada-Mu?**

**Kenapa saat orang lain berbahagia, aku hanya bisa memandangi mereka dari jauh?**

**Kenapa aku harus terlahir begitu?**

**Aku ingin menangis**

**Selalu aku berkata begitu**

**Berulangkali**

**Sampai rasanya sebelum aku mengatakan hal itu, **

**Airmataku sudah kering**

**Airmataku yang berkilauan**

**Diterpa pancaran sinar bulan merah**

**OwO**

"LEPASKAN AKU!!"

Entah sudah berapa kali aku meneriakkan kata-kata yang sama. Apa mereka benar-benar yakin kalau Ayah akan langsung menyerah bila tahu aku disandera begini? Bahkan aku saja tidak yakin!

"Sandera sebaiknya diam saja. Kami memang tak melarangmu berteriak, tapi jika kau lakukan juga tak ada ruginya bagi kami." Ujar salah seorang penjaga di luar ruangan gelap tempat Sena terkurung sendirian.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mendengar teriakanmu, bahkan kelelawar sekalipun. Bahkan orang yang sedang melamun di kamar mandi juga takkan mendengarmu!" Sambung salah seorang penjaga lain, disambut dengan gelak tawa beramai-ramai. Aku tidak mengerti bagian mana dari kata-kata penjaga itu yang bisa membuat tertawa. Maklumlah, dunia remaja berbeda dengan dunia dewasa.

"Habashira-sama datang!! Cepat pasang posisi hormat!"

"Untuk apa orang itu datang. Mau melihat sanderanya?"

"Ya jelaslah. Memangnya untuk apa lagi?"

"Dasar sok berkuasa. Memangnya seluruh dunia ini dia yang punya, apa?"

"Ssst...! Kalau kau kedengaran bicara begitu tentang dia, habis sudah!"

BRAKK!

Pintu itu dibuka dengan cara tidak pintu-iawi—ditendang. Setidaknya yang kudengar begitu. Atau jangan-jangan dengan tangannya? Hiiiii... aku jadi

"Dimana dia?!" Suara menyeramkan menggelegar dari luar ruangan tempatku dikurung. Jangan-jangan aku mau dibunuh!!

"Ada di dalam ruangan itu, Habashira-sama."

Aku takut! Seseorang, tolong aku! Siapapun!

KLONTANG!!

"TIDAAAAAAK!!!" Aku berteriak. Terdengar gumaman terkejut dari orang yang barusan menggedor pintu besi di depanku ini.

"Dia ketakutan...? Hooo... tak kusangka Putra Mahkotanya sepenakut ini." Ujar orang yang disebut sebagai 'Habashira-sama' itu.

"Hiiiii...." Sena merinding.

"Sudah, aku tak ada urusan dengannya lagi. Pastikan dia tak bisa lari kemanapun. Jangan lengah. Mungkin saja dia berlagak bodoh untuk menipu kalian." Ucapnya dengan santai. Kupingku panas mendengarnya. Seenaknya saja dia bilang aku bodoh! Dia menyindirku!

"Baik, Habashira-sama."

**End of Sena's Point of View**

**OwO**

"Hiruma! Kau ini kok bisa santai-santai saja, sih?? Kau yakin Sena benar-benar dibawa ke tempat ini?" Riku marah-marah.

"Kau diam saja Koboi Sialan. Kan otakku lebih baik dari otakmu." Ledek Hiruma. Riku langsung cemberut. Disambut ketawa kecil Akaba. Ternyata Akaba membawa gitarnya kemana-mana. Buktinya, sekarang dia sedang asyik memainkan melodi lagu L'arc~En~Ciel berjudul Killing Me.

**(A/N = Cherrie ; Lagu kesukaan saya tuuuuh~!! XD)**

Sekarang mereka berempat naik mobil Ferrari atap terbuka ((yang entah kenapa bisa dimiliki)) Hiruma. Dari tadi Riku terus-terusan protes, karena sekarang mereka sudah satu setengah jam lebih berjalan di dalam hutan yang sepertinya belum pernah dijamah. Dan anehnya, Ferrari Hiruma bisa melewatinya tanpa lecet sedikit pun. Dasar pengendara setan.

"Pokoknya, kita harus segera selamatkan Sena-san." Tegas Shin.

"Supaya kau bisa gandengan tangan dengannya?" Tantang Akaba, "takkan kubiarkan."

"Uwoooo, tantangan macam apa, niiiiih~? Pertarungan antar orang dingin! Hayato-nii naksir berat ya, sama Sena-chan?" Tiba-tiba wajah seorang perempuan menyembul dari samping Akaba.

"Waaaaa...!!" Akaba setengah berteriak, kemudian langsung mundur-mundur. Gitarnya terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh di bawah kakinya, menimbulkan suara 'jreeeeng' yang kuat. Sementara Shin memasang kuda-kuda bertempur.

"Ada siluman!!" Riku langsung merayap ke depan kaca mobil. Hiruma juga cepat-cepat mengerem mobilnya.

"Kenapa kalian semua kacau? Memangnya aku ini menakutkan, apa?!" Rengek perempuan itu dengan pipi menggembung,

"Hah...?! KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DI SINI??!" Akaba shock melihat perempuan itu dan langsung menguncang-guncang bahunya.

"Aku cuma kebetulan lewat... terus aku melompat ke atas bagasi mobil... soalnya udah seminggu Hayato-nii tidak pulang ke Istana! Ya, aku langsung ambil kesempatan, kalau tidak, aku tak akan bisa bertemu Hayato-nii lagi!!" Sekarang perempuan yang umurnya kira-kira masih 13 tahun itu menangis dengan gaya 'gadis cengeng'.

"........." Akaba diam sebentar. Kemudian...

BLETAK!!

Dia memukul kepala adiknya itu dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Hei! Kenapa malah memukulku?!"

"Aku khawatir tahu. Fuuh... sekarang kau kembalilah ke istana. Berbahaya."

"Hayato-nii..." Anak tadi berlagak _slow motion _sambil memasang _background _ombak pantai, ingin memeluk Akaba.

DOR DOR DOR!!

"Reuni keluarga selesai," Hiruma tampaknya sangat marah, "sekarang katakan siapa kau sebenarnya, Cewek Sialan."

"Wekk! Aku kenal wajahmu, Hiruma Youichi! Dasar Pangeran Setan! Oke, oke, aku akan perkenalkan diriku. Namaku Akaba Cherrie, 13 tahun! Puteri bungsu Kerajaan Akaba!" Teriaknya dengan enerjik dan penuh percaya diri, sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang hitam pekat dan berpotongan seperti rambut laki-laki.

"Hahh... kalau sudah begini, kita terpaksa harus membawanya..." Gumam Akaba sambil mendesah kesal.

"Memangnya ada pengaruh bagi kita kalau dia ditinggal saja di sini? Menambah muatan saja." Hiruma tampaknya marah saat disindir gadis kecil yang belakangan diketahui namanya Cherrie ini.

"Tidak mungkin. Setidaknya kau hargai perempuan, Hiruma." Tegas Shin.

"Heh, ya sudah."

"Kok bisa..." Riku masih dalam kondisi shock di atas kap mobil, "KOK DIA BISA MELOMPAT KE MOBIL INI, KENAPA TEPAT?! KENAPA DIA TIDAK MATI?!" Riku seolah-olah menangisi kudanya yang mati.

"Sudahlah, kalian semakin lama semakin tidak manusiawi. Seperti senar gitar yang berbunyi dengan tidak semestinya karena tidak di-_tuning _dengan baik." Akaba men_-tuning _gitarnya yang jatuh tadi.

"APA HUBUNGANNYA SIKAP MANUSIA DENGAN _TUNING _GITAR, HAH?!" Cherrie dan Riku mulai kompak.

DOR DOR DOR!!

"Naik ke mobilku. SEKARANG." Hiruma melemparkan tatapan setajam pedang Kusanagi.

**OwO**

"Agon-sama, tawanannya akan kita apakan? Sudah dua hari tak ada reaksi sama sekali pada Kerajaan Kobayakawa. Apa mereka sama sekali tidak menganggap Kobayakawa Sena berharga?" Taiga, si _bodyguard _pengkhianat, berdiri di depan seorang yang tampaknya sangat berwibawa, yang duduk di singgasana yang sangat megah. Tapi, sepertinya _mood_-nya sekarang sedang tidak enak. Dari tadi kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Bahkan, kata mereka Kobayakawa Sena sudah akan bunuh diri di dalam selnya, dengan menggigit pembuluh nadinya sendiri!" Sambung Taiga. Di sebelahnya ada Habashira yang diam saja dan menatap ke atas sambil melipat tangannya.

"Apa sekarang saatnya kita keluarkan dan bunuh dia?" Tambah Habashira. Orang di depannya tadi langsung bereaksi dengan menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan kanan. Membetulkan kacamata hitamnya yang bergeser.

"Jangan, jangan... tidak usah bunuh dia. Mungkin hanya kurang waktu saja. Aku tahu sesuatu yang akan membuatnya _lebih _betah di sini." Lalu dia menyeringai lebar, "dasar si Sampah Pendek itu."

"Sekarang, antarkan aku ke tempatnya, Taiga Kamiya."

**OwO**

"Kobayakawa Sena? Apa kau baik-baik saja di sana?" Tanya orang yang berdiri di sebelah Taiga tadi dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Jangan tanya lagi... Bunuh saja aku... Bukannya itu juga yang akan kalian lakukan nantinya? Tidak akan ada pihak kerajaanku yang mau menyelamatkanku... bunuh aku... sekarang..." Suara Sena hampir tidak kedengaran.

"Hooo... tidak, bukan... aku ke sini bukan untuk membunuhmu, tapi untuk bertemu denganmu setelah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu." Orang tadi tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

"A... apa...?" Sena memikirkan pangeran masa lalunya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," orang tadi membuat suaranya sehalus mungkin, "akulah pangeran masa lalumu, Sena. Atau... Pangeran Pendek Sialan."

"_Tidak... mungkin..."_

"Namaku Unsui Agon. Raja Zokugaku, pengganti Habashira yang payah. Aku ingin kau tetap di sini untukku. Bukankah kita sudah pernah berjanji akan bertemu? Kita juga berjanji akan menghabiskan waktu yang lama bersama-sama, kan? Apa kau lupa?"

"_Tidak... jangan katakan lagi! Aku tak percaya! Tidak mungkin!!" _Sena menutup telinganya dan merapatkan kedua kelopak matanya kuat-kuat.

"Tidak!! Kau bukan dia! Tidaaaak!!" Sena menjerit.

"Kadang, kenyataan memang menyakitkan, Sena-CHAN. Tapi terima saja, kalau pangeran masa lalumu sekarang adalah lawanmu. Lawanmu yang akan membunuhmu jika kau tak bertindak sesuai keinginannya." Agon tertawa kecil.

"Dan sekarang, yang kumau adalah," Agon menyeringai, "kau tetap di sini, jangan bertindak macam-macam, dan aku akan segera mengeluarkanmu saat surat persetujuan bahwa Istana Utama Kerajaan Kobayakawa ada tepat di tanganku... kalau aku berniat mengeluarkanmu. Hahaha, aku kejam sekali."

"Tidak..." Sena menyingkirkan telapak tangannya dari telinganya dengan sangat perlahan, dengan ekspresi yang menyiratkan ketakutan amat sangat.

**TBC**

Fuahhhh...!! Selese juga akhirnya.

Hmmmm… pasti banyak yang bingung, kan? Kenapa Unsui Agon ada di Zokugaku? Kenapa bukan di Shinryuuji?

Ya... karena aku mau nama lawan perang Kerajaan Kobayakawa keren! Jadi... kupikir nama sekolah yang paling keren di Eyeshield 21 itu Zokugaku. Nyebutnya aja aku seneng!! (Cherrie terbang melayang)

Kali ini lembar Microsoft Word yang habis untuk fict ini 6 lembar!! (bangga lagi, membusungkan dada)

Pokoknya abis Matthew masuk SMA, saya bakal jitakin dia puas-puas!! Udah berapa chapter aku yang ngetik!!? Dasar pacar tak punya perasaan...

Oke! Yang berikutnya ini akan mengundang semua readers untuk me-review fict saya!! Kekekekekekekeke!! (ketularan Hiruma)

Mengenai lowongan OC yang saya sebut di atas, ini dia!!

**Jadi kakaknya Shin**

Cara request : di review, ketikkan MH(enter)lowongan OC yang diinginkan(enter)penname(enter)jenis kelamin(enter)nama apa yang diinginkan di fict ini(enter)kriteria fisik yang diinginkan di fict ini(enter)karakteristik macam apa yang diinginkan di fict ini.

**CONTOH : **

MH

KK SHIN

..

Laki-laki

RedBerry

Tinggi, mata ungu, kulit coklat, rambut hitam pekat

Dingin, cuek

**Jadi adiknya Kakei**

Yap! Kakei akan muncul di 2 chapter mendatang!

Cara request : di review, ketikkan MH(enter)lowongan OC yang diinginkan(enter)penname(enter)jenis kelamin(enter)nama apa yang diinginkan di fict ini(enter)kriteria fisik yang diinginkan di fict ini(enter)karakteristik macam apa yang diinginkan di fict ini.

**CONTOH :**

MH

AD KAKEI

.supernova.redberry.

Perempuan

RedBerry

Pendek, mata merah, kulit putih, rambut coklat

Ramah, ceria

Oke, itu aja!

Bagi yang nggak kepilih, jangan marah, ato juga jangan sampe nggak ngebaca fict ini lagi! Oke?

Peace~! ^.^ v

Ayo, ayo, daftar jadi OC dengan REVIEW!!! (promosi)

Tapi inget ya, munculnya di 2 chapter mendatang!!

Tapiiiii kenapa sya bikinnya di 2 chapter sebelumnya?

Karena... takut lupa.

Ehehehe~


	7. Looking for The Princess

Udah!! Nggak usah basa-basi lagi!!

Langsung mulaiiiiii....!!

**Melting Hearts**

**Chapter Seven****, **_**Looking for the Prince(ss)**_

"Wuaaaaaah...!! Mobil ini keren sekali! Bisa menyiapkan _cocktail_!!" Cherrie heboh sendiri.

"Jangan banyak bicara kau. Sudah, cepat duduk yang tenang. Kau kan sudah mendapatkan _cocktail_-nya." Komentar Riku.

"Wekk. Kalau aku tidak mau?!"

"Anak ini mengesalkan!!" Riku mengamuk.

"Memangnya kalau aku mengesalkan kenapa? Kan yang punya sifat aku, jadi apa urusanmu?! Dasar Koboi Sialan!!" Maki Cherrie melawan.

"APA KAU BILANG?! AKU INI BUKAN KOBOI, TAHU!! AKU INI PANGERAN!! PANGERAAAAN!!!" Riku makin mengamuk.

"_Kurasa Cherrie punya beberapa kemiripan dengan Hiruma... buktinya cara panggi__l mereka untuk Riku sama." _Akaba berpikir dalam hati.

"Kalian semua, diam." Hiruma mengokang senjatanya. Sontak Cherrie dan Riku terdiam dengan pose ketakutan.

**OwO**

"Bukakan selnya. Aku ingin masuk." Agon menyuruh salah seorang penjaga membuka sel tempat Sena dikurung. Sena yang sedang tidur tidak menyadarinya.

KRIEEET...

Sena tidak terbangun juga.

"Hei, Sena-chan." Agon memanggil Sena dengan suara dihalus-haluskan, "ini dia pangeran yang kau tunggu selama ini. Kau tidak menyambutku?"

"Ng...?" Sena terbangun, lalu mengucek matanya.

"Kau... kau... bukan dia! Bukan! Rambutnya pirang!" Sena langsung histeris.

"Terimalah kenyataannya..." Agon menyeringai, "sekarang siapa pun bisa mengecat rambutnya, kan?"

"Ukh..."

**OwO**

"Hei, benar di sini tempatnya? Ini istana Zokugaku? Sena ada di sini? Kita akan masuk, kan?" Tanya Riku beruntun.

"Berisik kau. Sudah, ikuti saja aku." Hiruma berjalan masuk ke istana Zokugaku.

"Susah sekali dia mengatakan kata 'iya'." Sahut Akaba, disusul tawa Cherrie.

" Hei, Shin, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Panggil Riku.

"Aku hanya memperhatikan, helikopter di atas sana itu sepertinya bukan milik Zokugaku." Jawab Shin.

"Jadi, ada kerajaan lain yang bekerja sama dengan Zokugaku?" Reka Akaba.

"Mungkin. Ah, kita pikirkan Sena sekarang! Ayo! Hiruma sudah mesuk ke istananya dari tadi." Riku berlari menyusul Hiruma, diikuti Cherrie, Akaba, dan Shin.

"Wah, istananya luas juga." Kagum Riku. Cherrie juga tampaknya senyum-senyum.

"Kemana semua penjaganya? Kita dibiarkan masuk begini?" Cherrie mulai berkomentar. Tampaknya Akaba sudah menjelaskan misi mereka berempat untuk menyelamatkan Sena kepada Cherrie.

"Tampaknya semua dikerahkan untuk menjaga kurungan Sena." Tebak Shin.

"Heh, entahlah. Kalian jangan menerka-nerka saja, Anak-Anak Sialan. Jangan banyak mulut, sekarang ayo cari dengan serius."

**TBC**

**Heiiii**

**Ayo ripiu mulai sekarang!**

**Lowongan OC di chapter sebelumnya langsung berlaku!**


	8. The Battle

Konnichiwa.

Bagi yang belum mengenal saya, kenalkan. Nama saya Matthew, atau biasa dipanggil Matte saja oleh sang empunya asli fict ini.

Saya adalah kekasih –DUAKK!!-- Err... katakan saja pacar... nya Cherrie Fukaya.

Yang terpilih menjadi OC adik Kakei adalah **Ruicchi Arisawa**. Terima kasih untuk partisipasinya.

Sedangkan untuk lowongan menjadi Kakak Shin, dibatalkan.

Dan diganti dengan lowongan menjadi **adik Hiruma**.

Semoga ada yang berminat, dan jangan ragu untuk mengoreksi saya jika ada kesalahan dalam fict ini, seperti mistype, mispell atau mispace, atau bahkan salah kaprah.

Terima kasih untuk yang bersedia me-review di chapter sebelumnya.

**Review Reply :**

**NakamaLuna : **Terima kasih atas review-nya. Maaf karena belum ada request untuk jadi pacar Riku. Kalau ada, saya akan daftarkan Luna-san. Ya, ya, kami juga tahu kalau rambut Hiruma itu dulunya hitam. Dan kami juga sudah merencanakan bagaimana alurnya. Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya. –bows-

**Ruicchi Arisawa : **Terima kasih atas review-nya. Kamu sudah diterima jadi OC di fict ini. Terima kasih. Kenapa tidak berani review? Bukannya itu malah buat author-nya senang? Oh, ya. Nggak apa. Review panjang malah membuat saya senang.

**Miha Matthew : **Choco-san, maaf, Dorama untuk saat ini HIATUS. Sedang nggak ada ide. Terima kasih atas pujian dan review-nya.

**Sana Uchimaki : **Maaf, salah satu lowongan OC-nya sudah terisi dan yang satunya lagi dibatalkan. Tolong request yang lebih jelas lagi agar bisa diterima. Kalau berminat, ada satu lagi lowongan OC. Terima kasih.

**AiNeko-chan : **Benci Taiga? Padahal dia nggak melakukan apa-apa... =..= Dan... jangan asal tebak kalau pangeran Sena itu harus Hiruma, lho =w=. Silahkan lihat kelanjutan fict ini untuk kasih.

**Reiya Sumeragi : **Wah, maaf. Kependekan? Itu salahnya Cherrie. Dia yang ngetik. Sakit ? Semoga cepat sembuh. Terima kasih atas review-nya.

**SoraNoRaikou : **Eng… sebenarnya walaupun chapter 7 dipanjangkan, tetap saja fict ini belum tamat, dan tangan saya capek mengetik =w=. Nggak apa-apa kalau nggak ikut lowongan OC, kok. Terserah Raikou-san. Terima kasih atas fave-nya.

**OwO MELTING HEARTS OwO**

**Chapter Eight, The Battle**

"Sudahlah, percaya saja!! Jangan melawan! Terkadang kebenaran itu memang menyakitkan, bodoh!" Teriak seorang pria berwajah seram dengan gaya rambut _punk dread style_.

"Tidak! Dia bukan kau!" Sena masih terus berontak dan menutup telinganya. Kuping Agon mulai panas mendengarnya.

Agon menendang dinding di sebelah Sena dengan sangat kuat, menimbulkan bunyi retakan yang besar. Sena merasakan punggungnya seperti dialiri air dingin.

Perlahan Sena menoleh ke samping dan mendapati dinding yang ditendang Agon sudah berlubang cukup dalam, dengan retakan-retakan di sekitarnya. Sena makin merasa takut.

"Tidak... seseorang... tolong..." Ucap Sena dengan mulut bergetar.

Agon yang mendengarnya terbahak puas.

"Ha~? Tidak perlu repot-repot minta tolong, tak akan ada yang mendengarmu."

"Ya sudah, kalau memang sudah tahu tak akan ada yang menolongku, kenapa tidak langsung saja bunuh aku dan pulangkan tubuhku yang sudah mati ke Kerajaan Kobayakawa?!" Senggak Sena, airmatanya menggenang.

"Hoo..? Benarkah? Apa kau benar-benar ingin mati?"

"Ya! Bunuh aku!!" Lawan Sena. Nada suaranya meninggi.

"Sayangnya aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Hanya akan membuatmu menderita. Kalau kau tidak menuruti perkataanku." Lalu tawa Agon menggelegar.

**OwO**

"Ada dimana sih, sebenarnya? Istana ini terlalu luas! Kakiku sudah capek..." Cherrie mengeluh, "Hayato-nii, gendong." Ujarnya dengan wajah memelas.

Akaba yang di sebelahnya memaki pelan:

"Siapa suruh kamu mengikutiku."

"Buuuh~ Hayato-nii malah bilang begitu. Padahal aku ini kan hanya khawatir... Masa' dirimu tidak merasa tersanjung mendengar adikmu yang cantik nan rupawan ini mengkhawatirkanmu? Harusnya kau luluh, dong." Protes Cherrie. Direspon dengan sweatdrop Riku dan Akaba.

"Ssst...!! Sini, sini," Riku memanggil mereka ke balik dinding.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Akaba dengan raut bingung. Yang lainnya juga berekspresi sama. Cherrie malah mangap dengan wajah bodoh.

"Tadi aku melihat ada prajurit yang masuk ke sini. Kita sepertinya harus menjebol pintu ini." Jawab Riku sambil menunjuk ke arah balik dinding.

"Nah, itu, ada tiga prajurit yang masuk ke sana." Shin menunjuk.

"Berarti memang kita harus mendobraknya." Komentar Cherrie.

"Dobrak? Sepertinya pintu itu terbuat dari baja. Pasti tak bisa." Bantah Akaba.

"Siapa bilang tidak bisa? Di sini ada ahlinya untuk hal semacam itu kok." Sambung Cherrie sambil melirik ke arah Hiruma yang masih menggandeng AK47 di belakangnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melakukan ini. Kekeke, nostalgia." Hiruma segera mengeluarkan kawat-kawat canggihnya dan beberapa tang, laser, obeng, dan alat seperti _remote control _dan sakelar-sakelar berbentuk aneh_._

KHIIIIIING...!! BZZZT!

Empat orang lainnya hanya bisa memicingkan mata ketika Hiruma menghidupkan api dengan _flamethrower_ (?) yang muncul entah dari mana.

**OwO**

"_Hei, Wanita Sialan! Kau pikir aku sudi punya anak seperti dia? Kau kutampung di sini saja, kau harus bersyu__kur, bahkan harusnya kalian bersujud di kakiku! Sekarang kau malah menyuruhku bersikap baik kepada anak brengsek ini? Dasar Pelacur!"_

"_Bukan salahnya kan, kalau dia jadi anakmu? Kenapa sampai sekarang kau tidak mau mengakuinya sebagai anak? Dia anakmu, Shuuma!"_

"_Bicara apa kau?! __Aku tak sudi punya penerus lemah seperti dia!"_

"_A-ayah... Ibu... Ja-ja-jangan bertengkar... Aku mohon..."_

"_Berani menentangku?! Anak Sialan!"_

_PLAK!_

"_Jangan kau berani menyentuhnya!"_

"_Sekarang kalian berdua sudah tidak tahu diri! Lebih baik kau mati saja! Kau mau menggantikan nyawamu demi dia, kan? Ayo ikut aku!"_

"_IBU! TIDAK!__"_

**OwO**

"Hah... hah... hah..." Sena tersentak bangun. Lalu melihat sekelilingnya. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah pukulan Agon yang mendarat di pelipisnya, kemudian mengikatnya di ruangan ini, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja, dan pandangannya pun memudar, sampai akhirnya dia pingsan. Sena merasakan sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi rasa nyeri dan perih. Agon benar-benar menepati janji untuk menyiksanya perlahan. Dia dipukuli dan diikat begitu karena melawan saat diberi makan.

"Ayah... sampai sekarang dia belum mengaku kalau sebenarnya dialah yang membunuh Ibu... jahat!" Lalu Sena menangis terisak, sangat lama. Sampai akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur. Tak ada yang tahu apakah dia akan bisa membuka matanya lagi.

**OwO**

"Yap, selesai. Kekekeke, ternyata walaupun sudah tiga tahun lebih aku tidak membongkar sebuah pintu, bisa kuselesaikan dalam tempo sepuluh menit juga..." Komentar Hiruma.

Empat orang, err—dua orang yang ada di belakangnya mangap. (yang dua lagi masih stay cool)

"Hiruma, kau benar-benar setan." Tukas Riku.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya," sahut Hiruma dengan seringainya.

"Ya sudah, sekarang ayo kita masuk." Ajak Akaba yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar. Mereka pun memasuki ruangan gelap itu dengan langkah hati-hati.

Mata Shin menjelajah setiap sisi dan sudut dari ruangan yang tampak samar-samar itu. Di sudut kanan dinding pintu masuk, ada semacam mesin berukuran sedang. Tepat di atasnya ada sebuah tulisan. Karena situasi sedang gelap, dia kesulitan membaca tulisan merah itu.

Sementara yang lain masuk lebih dalam lagi perlahan-lahan, Shin mengamati lebih baik tulisan itu, lalu dia tiba-tiba berseru dengan lumayan keras, "awas, ada _infrared _!"

Serentak keempat orang yang lainnya langsung berhenti. Kecuali Cherrie yang tampak berpikir.

"_Infrared_? Untunglah tadi aku iseng membawa kacamata _infrared_ ini. Hahaha," Cherrie mengeluarkan kacamata _infrared _dari dalam tas ranselnya yang kecil.

Empat Pangeran itu langsung menganggap gadis ini aneh. Sekaligus beruntung, mungkin?

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya!!" Cherrie langsung berlari ke arah benang-benang _infrared _itu tanpa ragu. Berjungkir-balik, melompat dan bersalto, dan bahkan berguling, mengangkat satu kaki ke atas, berjongkok, dan memutar kepala. Di mata empat orang di belakangnya, Cherrie tampak seperti menari _brigdance._

Akhirnya gadis berambut merah pendek itu sampai ke pintu di seberang pintu yang mereka masuki tadi dengan selamat.

"Yes! Berhasil!" Tukasnya senang. Tapi cerobohnya, tangannya yang menjulang ke atas itu malah menyentuh benang _infrared _kecil.

Suara sirine kuat dan lampu-lampu merah yang bersinar-sinar menyilaukan mata mewarnai ruangan itu. Riku hanya bisa mendesah pelan, menyadari betapa bodohnya gadis berlebihan satu itu.

"Cherrie, tunggu kami di sana! Kita terobos pintu itu!" Teriak Akaba, menyaingi suara sirine yang bergema kuat.

"Baik!" Tukasnya seolah tanpa dosa. Padahal Hiruma sudah siap dengan AK47 di bahunya, tetapi tetap saja Cherrie tidak sadar bahwa hidupnya terancam.

"_Kuso shoujo_ ! Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan, HAH?!" Maki Hiruma ketika sampai di dekat Cherrie, menodongkan AK47-nya di depan hidung gadis yang bulu kuduknya sudah berdiri itu. Dari mulutnya terdengar kata 'maaf' puluhan kali. Hiruma tampaknya masih punya toleransi antar jenis makhluk hidup, makanya dia membiarkan Cherrie masih tetap bernapas.

"Sekarang kita akan dobrak pintu ini." Tegas Shin yang dari tadi diam.

Akaba membuka pintu itu. Anehnya, tidak dikunci.

"Ceroboh. Berarti level keamanan Zokugaku itu masih jauh sekali di bawah Kerajaan Hiruma, ya? Kekeke!" Komentar Hiruma. Sekarang silahkan bayangkan bagaimana pengamanan di Kerajaan Hiruma.

"Walaupun begitu, kita sudah ketahuan, tinggal menunggu mereka menyerang saja." Lanjut Riku, "dan semua ini gara-gara DIA." Riku menunjuk Cherrie yang masih bisa-bisanya tertawa polos sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Selamat datang, Para Pahlawan Kesiangan. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Sebuah suara menyentakkan kelima orang itu.

Serempak mereka menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Agon sedang duduk di sebuah miniatur singgasana, "ternyata kalian lebih lama dari yang kukira. Padahal kalian sudah membawa si Pangeran Setan."

"Kekeke, terima kasih atas pujiannya, _Dread _Sialan. Tapi sekarang aku akan membuat pita suaramu yang jelek itu tak bisa berfungsi lagi." Komentar Hiruma dengan sadis.

"Oh? Benarkah? Aku sangat takut." Lalu Agon tertawa membahana. Cherrie dan Riku yang melihatnya _sweatdrop_. Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu di perkataan Hiruma tadi? Sepertinya malah bernada serius. Dasar orang gila, batin mereka.

"Jangan banyak bicara kau. Cepat serahkan Sena-san." Tambah Akaba dengan tatapan mata dinginnya. Cherrie yang melihat kakaknya bersemangat, juga ikut di sebelahnya (dengan maksud mencari perhatian) dan berpose bertarung.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Mengepungku ramai-ramai begitu? Cih, cara yang tidak elit sekali... Kondisiku sekarang saja sudah tidak adil, lima lawan satu." Lalu Agon yang tertawa singkat menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam ke arah Shin, "lalu, bagaimana menurut kalian kalau lima melawan seratus?"

Suara langkah pasukan Zokugaku yang berderap-derap keras membuat kelima orang itu menegang. Perlahan, setetes keringat terjatuh dari dahi Riku.

**OwO**

"Kakei-niisama, bagaimana ini? Padahal mereka sudah berangkat sepuluh jam yang lalu, tapi mereka belum juga memberikan informasi dari _walkie-talkie _yang mereka bawa..." Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek berbicara pada pemuda tinggi bermata tajam di sebelahnya, yang tampaknya merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan gadis itu.

"Itulah sebabnya Kobayakawa-sama mengirimkan aku untuk mengecek keadaan. Dan kau malah ikut denganku. Menambah berat _jeep _ini saja." Tukasnya dingin tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dan tetap menyetir.

"Dinginnya... padahal aku hanya khawatir dengan kakakku, Shun Kakei yang keren ini..." Gumam gadis itu berlebihan. Orang yang bernama Kakei hanya mendengus perlahan dan melanjutkan mengemudi. Cara mengemudinya jelas sangat jauh berbeda dengan Hiruma.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Kau jangan banyak bicara kalau tidak mau kutendang keluar." Ujar Kakei lagi. Rui cemberut. _"Sebentar lagi aku yang akan menendangmu keluar! Dasar tak tahu diuntung! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, makanya aku ikut!" _ Jerit batinnya. Dia hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati karena walaupun dia menyuarakannya, Kakei bisa membalas segala makiannya dengan yang lebih pedas lagi.

"Huh, kenapa mesti kita yang dikirim? Kenapa bukan dia saja? Kudengar kemampuan bertarung dan intelijen-nya sangat baik." Gerutu Rui.

Kakei mendengus, lalu berbicara dengan suara pelan, "Kobayakawa Shuuma sudah dibunuh."

**OwO**

Hiruma berdiri tegak dengan AK47-nya. Luka-luka lebam kecil bertebaran di tubuhnya. Shin yang bernapas dengan terengah-engah berdiri di sebelahnya dengan lengan berdarah, tergores panjang namun tak dalam. Akaba masih sibuk meninju dan menendang sebanyak apa pun prajurit yang datang. Tampaknya melebihi seratus. Parahnya, di antara para prajurit itu, banyak yang memakai senjata tajam. Bahkan ada yang membawa senjata api. Yang sejenis itu ditangani oleh Hiruma.

Sementara Riku dan Cherrie, entah kenapa masih bersemangat. Mereka dengan semangatnya menyerang dan bahkan bekerja sama. Padahal tadinya mereka saling mengejek dan tidak akur.

"Koboi Sialan! Awas!" Cherrie memperingati Riku saat di belakang pemuda itu ada dua orang yang melempar pecahan kaca.

Riku mengelak, sedikit refleks, memukul kedua orang itu dengan santai, "terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, tapi... SETIDAKNYA JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN NAMA ITU!" Protes Riku. Cherrie hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dengan wajah polos.

Shin masih sibuk dengan pertarungannya. Terkadang melakukan tendangan, tangkisan, dan juga mengelak dengan refleks. Terkadang bekerja sama dengan Akaba untuk menghadapi Agon, yang setelah itu, pastinya mereka hanya dihadang oleh sepuluh lebih prajurit yang melindungi Agon.

Cherrie kaget saat _walkie-talkie _ super mini di pinggangnya berbunyi.

"Rui?" Gumamnya sambil masih sibuk mengelak dengan santai. Riku yang melihatnya _sweatdropped_.

"Halo? Rui? Ada apa?" Cherrie menyapa Rui yang menelepon.

"_Halo, Che! __Aku dan nii-sama akan segera tiba di sana! Kalian ada di mana?"_ Suara bersemangat gadis berambut pendek itu terdengar sampai ke telinga Hiruma sangking kerasnya.

"Kami sedang bertarung! Dalam pintu baja yang terbuka di lantai satu! Arah jam dua dari pintu masuk Istana Zokugaku! Cepat datang, ya! Makin banyak saja yang mendatangi kami!" Cherrie harus berteriak karena ributnya suara tembakan (kalian tahu siapa satu-satunya di antara mereka di sana yang membawa senjata), pukulan, dan bahkan suara pedang yang saling bertubrukan. Ada banyak pedang yang dipajang di ruangan itu. Entah disengaja atau tidak. Lalu Cherrie memutuskan sambungan _walkie-talkie-_nya dengan Rui.

"Kaitani!" Panggil Shin pada Riku, "coba periksa ke dalam pintu yang ada di sebelah kananmu itu!"

Riku melirik ke arah kanannya. Pintu berwarna hitam, sebenarnya lumayan jauh dari posisinya sekarang, tapi dia tetap berlari ke sana. Tanpa disadarinya, mata tajam Agon mendapatinya sedang berlari ke arah pintu itu.

Riku melihat ke arah Agon untuk memastikan Agon tidak melihat ke arahnya, tapi mata mereka malah saling bertemu.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau masuk ke sana!" Seru Agon, mengambil katananya. Riku yang tanpa senjata mulai merasa panik, menyadari bahwa Agon tidak datang sendirian. Ada sekitar lima orang atau lebih yang ikut di belakangnya.

"Cih! Koboi Sialan!! Lebih baik kau terobos saja pintu yang di dekatmu itu, masuk ke dalam! Kami akan segera menyusulmu nanti!" Hiruma berteriak. Akaba di sebelahnya melirik ke arah Riku dengan wajah khawatir. Cherrie juga melihatnya, tapi masih disibukkan oleh banyaknya musuh yang datang.

"Baiklah!" Riku segera menendang pintu itu hingga roboh, lalu melesat masuk ke dalamnya. Mata Riku terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Tangannya serasa lemas, terkulai begitu saja di samping pinggangnya.

"Ko-boi-Si-a-laaaaaaan!! Bertahan, ya! Kami segera datang!" Terdengar suara Cherrie dari luar, dilanjutkan dengan suara derap kaki beramai-ramai.

Tetapi, tak ada yang lain di pikiran Riku, selain yang ada di depannya ini, sekarang, detik ini:

Sena, dengan tangan terikat ke atas dan diborgol, dengan ceceran darah yang pastinya, tak lain, berasal dari tubuhnya. Terduduk tak bergerak, bagai boneka usang yang dibuang oleh pemiliknya. Seolah tak bernyawa.

"Sena! Sena!" Riku berteriak sembari mengguncang tubuh Sena. Tak ada reaksi.

Riku melepaskan borgol yang ternyata tidak dikunci dengan erat itu, dengan paksa. Matanya menatap dengan sorot penuh kesedihan, ke arah mata Sena yang tertutup dengan sempurnanya. Mata indah itu tertutup. Mati. Tidak bersinar lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku yakin dia sudah mati, aku sudah menghajarnya habis-habisan karena mencoba melawan." Dengan nada mengejek, Agon muncul di belakangnya, "apa kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya, heh?"

Riku merasakan giginya bergemeretak, matanya menatap Agon dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan kemarahan. Dendam. Yang ada di kepalanya sekarang, cuma satu kata, _bunuh._

Suara tendangan dan orang-orang yang jatuh bersamaan terdengar dari pintu. Sontak Agon memutar kepalanya dan melihat anak-anak buahnya terjatuh dengan mudahnya oleh empat orang itu.

"Selamat mati, _Hair-style_ Jelek!!" Teriak Cherrie, "Makanya, jangan coba-coba main-main dengan ka—"

Napas Cherrie tercekat saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapan Riku. Ekspresi kaget Agon saat melihat anak buahnya dirobohkan, dengan mudah berubah menjadi seringai lebar. Seringai terlebar yang pernah Cherrie lihat.

"Lihatlah, orang yang kalian cari sudah tidak bernyawa. Apa sebenarnya tujuan kalian kemari kalau dia sudah mati? Mengambil tubuh kosongnya dan membawanya kembali ke Kobayakawa dan menguburkannya di sana dengan damai?" Lalu tawanya yang sangat menyebalkan itu terdengar lagi, "dasar anak-anak bodoh! Kalian hanya ke sini untuk mati! Hahaha!"

Kemudian Riku yang ada di belakang Agon menendang punggung Agon dengan sangat keras. Agon terjungkal ke depan, namun tidak terjatuh. Hiruma di depannya langsung memposisikan AK47-nya di depan wajah Agon.

"Sekarang, kau ada di posisi sulit." Tukas Hiruma dengan seringai.

"Ya, walaupun anak buahmu datang ke sini untuk menghajar kami, mereka akan terjepit juga dengan keadaanmu ini, fuh..." Akaba juga ikut menyeringai.

"Senacchin! Senacchin!" Cherrie dengan wajah sedih dan panik menghampiri Sena yang ada di pangkuan Riku. Riku menatap wajah Sena dengan tatapan kosong, tatapan menyedihkan untuk seorang Putra Mahkota seperti Riku. Cherrie meneteskan airmata. Tak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Sena... Sena... bangunlah." Riku mulai menangis. Tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Sena dengan erat.

"Ko-koboi Sialan... kau... menangis...?" Cherrie melihat wajah Riku dengan tatapan bingung, sekaligus simpatik. Lalu pandangannya teralih kepada Sena yang sedang menutup matanya. Entah mata itu akan terbuka atau tertutup selamanya.

"_Dread _ Sialan, kau benar-benar membuat masalah di sini," Hiruma menggertakkan giginya.

"Ada yang datang," Gumam Shin saat mendengar suara gaduh dari balik pintu baja tempat mereka masuk ke ruangan ini.

"Cherrie! Kamu—ah? Sena-sama!?" Rui, gadis berambut hitam pendek itu, segera berlari menuju Sena, kakinya menyenggol tangan Agon di lantai. Kakei menyusul di belakangnya, matanya terbelalak melihat Sena dan Riku.

Agon menyeringai. Dia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menarik kaki Rui, kemudian mencekik lehernya, menodongkan katananya di leher Rui. Hiruma yang lengah tak sempat menembakkan pelurunya. Sial, iblis itu mengumpat dalam hati.

"Sekarang, siapa yang ada dalam keadaan terjepit? Heh?!" Agon mengejek mereka. Kakei tetap memandang adiknya yang dicekik itu dengan tatapan santai.

"Kurasa kau," jawab Kakei dengan dingin.

"Heah!" Rui menendang wajah Agon lewat depan. Agon jatuh tersungkur dengan pose memalukan. Kepalanya tertelungkup dan kedua kakinya menempel di dinding. Cherrie yang melihat hal itu langsung bersemangat, menghapus air matanya, lalu berlari ke dekat Rui dan berseru dengan kuat.

"Rui! Ayo kita hajar dia!" Serunya.

"Oki-doki, Che-Che! Sudah lama kita tidak menghajar orang bersama-sama!" Rui tersenyum lebar. Cherrie juga tersenyum.

Shin, Akaba, Riku, Kakei, dan bahkan Hiruma tersenyum melihat hal itu. Di belakang mereka terdengar suara derap kaki lebih banyak dan keras dari sebelumnya, pertanda bantuan untuk Agon datang lebih banyak lagi.

**OwO**

_Dengan kekuatan ini..._

_Apa kita bisa melakukan segalanya?_

_Andai aku punya kekuatan ini,_

_Mungkin aku bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Ibu..._

**OwO**

Sena tersenyum. Setidaknya hanya setengah bagian dari dirinya yang mampu menyadari bahwa ia sedang tersenyum. Sebagian besarnya lagi, dia sedang meratapi nasibnya.

Ya, sekarang dia bisa melihat tubuhnya yang dipeluk Riku dengan erat. Riku juga sedang tersenyum. Ya, senyum. Dan dengan jelas, dia juga dapat melihat semua orang yang dikenalnya tersenyum. Walaupun luka-luka tersebar di tubuh mereka, mereka tetap tersenyum. Benarkah mereka begitu sayang padanya? Benarkah mereka begitu ingin dia ada, dan menjadi bagian dari diri mereka? Benarkah dirinya dibutuhkan? Benarkah dia berguna untuk hidup? Begitu banyak kalimat dengan kata awal 'benarkah' di benak Sena.

Sena melihat rantai yang menghubungkan jiwanya dengan tubuhnya **(1)**. Apa dia masih bisa hidup? Apa memang dia masih bisa ikut ambil bagian dalam kehidupan mereka?

Dengan perlahan, Sena menyentuh tangannya sendiri. Tangan dari tubuhnya yang kini ada di pelukan Riku. Ia merasakan jiwanya terserap ke dalam.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan..."

**OwO**

Tangan Sena bergerak. Riku yang melihatnya terbelalak dan membuka mulutnya. Kemudian, Sena membuka matanya perlahan.

"Riku... Riku..." Sena menangis, "a-aku... aku..."

"Sena! Kau masih hidup!" Riku dengan segera memeluk Sena. Semua yang mendengar teriakan Riku segera kembali ke ruangan tadi. Hiruma yang melihat Sena sedikit tersenyum. Rasa lega merayap hangat ke dalam hatinya. Hati? Setahunya, dia tak punya hati, bukan?

Cherrie dan Rui berlari dengan cepat ke arah Riku dan Sena.

"Senacchin!" "Sena-sama!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Che-Cherrie, Rui... terima kasih, ya..." Sena tersenyum, lalu mengedipkan matanya dengan sangat perlahan, melihat ke arah Hiruma dan yang lainnya, tepat di hadapannya, "terima kasih sudah bertarung demi aku."

Sena memejamkan matanya dengan damai.

**TBC**

**(1**) Seperti Orihime Inoue dengan nyawanya di BLEACH vol. 1.

Mohon bantuannya atas banyak kesalahan yang saya buat. Saya tahu ada banyak kesalahan, koreksilah saya dengan baik, review yang baik ataupun FLAME, akan saya terima dengan lapang dada. Saya akan berterima kasih jika Anda bersedia memberikan masukan yang baik untuk kelanjutan fict ini ke depannya.

Saya usahakan untuk meng-update fict ini lebih cepat lagi. Mohon maaf untuk keterlambatan saya. Terima kasih.

**~Matthew George Scarletears**


	9. The Beginning Of The Plan

Author akan ngebacot sebentar…

Oke, ini dia chapter 9! Akhirnya, sodara-sodara, setelah melewati masa-masa berat UN dan UTS, saya bisa meng-update fict sialan ini! (ngedor leppie)

Oh ya, author ngerjain chapter ini sambil ngedenger Dark Woods Circus-nya Vocaloids… Serem banget, tengah malem pula =='''

Okay, let's start with…

**Review Reply! :**

**YohNa –nyu- : **Halo, Mel! Jadi pengen ketawa… Saking lamanya gue apdet ini pik sialan, bahasamu di review ini sungguh amat sangat teramat formal, say! Hmmm, karena di situ ada ciri-ciri OC-mu yang membingungkan (kalau menangis ia tertawa, kalau tertawa ia menangis), jadi terpaksa kamu ditolak, say… gomenne. Tapi tetep baca ya! (maksa) Thanks for reading!

**Shin2Ashura : **Woho, jangan bunuh sayaa! (ngacir ke belakang Hiruma) Itu HiruYoi, bazooka-mu dicolong, tuh! Hajarrrr! (dibunuh Ashura-san) Hm… harusnya ngasih ciri-ciri OC yang detail, hm… Kalo nggak, gimana saya bikin kemunculan karakterisasinya? Gomenasai… (bows) and thanks for reading!

**Ruicchi Arisawa : **Wohoho, thankies, Ruicchi! (peluk2 Ruicchi) Lha, emang ceritanya keren, ya? Sebenernya ada yang nyadar, nggak…? Waktu ngetik fict ini, cerita di otak saya plotless, lho. Haha, Ruicchi bakal muncul terus kok, sampe chapter terakhir~ Keep reading, ya x9!

**Reiya Sumeragi : **Rhe-chan! Dia sudah mati! Dia sudah matiiii! (lebay) Okelah, Rhe-chan keterima jadi OC~ Tapi gomen, munculnya bukan di chapter ini =w=. Antara chapter depan dengan chapter depannya lagi~ Widiw, adegan pertarungannya, all thanks to Matthew deh (ngelirik Matthew dengan pandangan males). Oke, mudah-mudahan chapter ini berkesan, ya, Rhe-chan! (nebar senyum) Thanks for reading!

**KOkuryoUma Oni : **Sekarang nggak lagi, sih. Tapi tadinya iya. Udah putus sih. Btw, thanks for reading!

**NakamaLuna : **HUWOH! (semaput neriakin Lunacchi yang masuk ke jamban) Lunacchi! Lunacchi~! Gak usah balik-balik lagi, yah! (digampar) He~? Jangan tanya saya, tanya otak saya aja, Sena bakal idup ato engga, Lunacchi (nyengir lebar). Oke deh, enjoy reading, ya!

**Armalita Nanda R. : **Uwah, gomen! Maaf, saya kurang menyadarinya… (nangis darah) Mulai dari sekarang bakal saya perbaiki, deh. Makasih, ya, udah nyadarin saya~ (peluk2 Nanda-san)Tentang julukan yang dikasih Hiruma ke Riku… Itu juga saya minta maaf… Ini fict AU (Alternate Universe), yang artinya pengaturan latar tidak sesuai dengan animanga aslinya. Lagian saya gak berniat masukin Kid di fict ini (julurin lidah, ditampar) Jadi… maaf kalo kurang berkenan (bows). Humm, kalo boleh ngasih penjelasan tentang tanda kutip itu, saya pikir walaupun kata tersebut terletak setelah tanda kutip, tanda baca di belakangnya tetap koma, jadi nggak ditulis dengan huruf besar… Apa saya salah? Kalo salah, maaf ya… (pundung di pojokan). At least, enjoy this story~ Thanks for reading!

**lightAGITO : **Oke, bakal berusaha ngebuat endingnya lebih 'wah'! Thanks for reading!

**Antoinette Yoh : **Lha, acc-mu yang sebenernya yang mana, sih? Puyeng gue… Yah, enjoy aja kali. Nangis, nangis aja, mati, mati aja, terserah sama Tuhan. Hehe (nyengir). Suka RikuSena sho-ai? Uwaaah~ sama! RikuSena the one and only! (jangan percaya, ini anak punya segudang pair sho-ai paporit)

**Youichi Nanase : **Ingat dong sama kamu! Walaupun kapasitas otak saya minim, saya inget kamu, kok~ (wink) Mana kutahu Sena bakal mati atau hidup… Tanya aja otakku! Bahahaha! (dilembing Nanase) Okay, enjoy this chap, and thanks for reading~

**mimimifeyfeyfey : **thanks! Enjoy this chapter ^^.

Oke, let's begin the story.

**Warning : **explicit OOC for some characters (Sakuraba and Riku, etc.), **SHOUNEN-AI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**N/B : **Sakuraba di sini pake tipe uke. Maksudnya, tingginya gak kayak di animanga. Di sini tingginya Cuma 170 sekian sentimeter, dan rambutnya masih model sebelum masuk turnamen Amefuto SMU. Harap dimengerti, ya~ (wink) (reader muntah jamaah)

* * *

**OwO MELTING HEARTS OwO**

**Chapter Nine, The Beginning of The Plan**

Cherrie dan Rui sekarang berada di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih keabu-abuan, dengan gagang pintu berwarna emas. Mata Cherrie yang tertutup tampak basah, jari-jarinya ditautkan dengan erat, berdoa. Sementara Rui, gadis itu duduk di sebelah Cherrie sambil merangkul pundaknya, mencoba menghibur, tapi tampaknya gagal melihat mereka yang sudah berada di sana selama satu jam penuh dengan Cherrie yang masih tetap meneteskan airmata. Bukan berarti Rui tidak ikut sedih, ia hanya mencoba tegar dan berpikir optimis. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia juga merasa sangat takut.

Takut jika orang yang kini tertidur tenang dalam ruangan di balik pintu di hadapan mereka ini akan tertidur selamanya. Takut jika orang itu meninggalkan mereka. Takut.

"Cherrie, Rui." Seorang pemuda tegap berambut merah memanggil nama kedua gadis itu. Refleks mereka berdua menoleh ke arah asal suara itu, "Hayato-nii." Cherrie menyebut nama kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya pemuda bernama Hayato Akaba itu dengan suara pelan. Ia berdiri di sebelah tempat duduk mereka. Seolah jika ia bersuara keras, perasaan adiknya itu akan pecah, hancur berantakan.

Cherrie menggigit bibirnya, "a-aku rasa… Semuanya akan baik-baik saja… Senacchin akan… sembuh, dan… akan mengobrol dengan kita lagi…" Suara gadis berambut hitam pendek itu tidak jelas terdengar. Tertutup oleh isakan tangis yang keras. Bahunya berguncang hebat. Rui yang di sebelahnya hanya bisa menatap Cherrie yang emosinya sedang labil itu, sambil sesekali merangkulnya.

Walaupun kata-katanya penuh dengan optimisme, tangisannya menghancurkan optimisme itu sendiri.

Rui kemudian menoleh ke arah Akaba, kemudian mulai berbicara, "Sena-sama… kondisinya buruk."

Napas Akaba tercekat. Takut kecewa dan putus harapan. Tapi ia ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi.

"Lalu… cederanya ada di bagian tubuh mana saja?" Tanya Akaba lagi. Rui menggeleng singkat, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Pergeseran saraf-saraf penting… patah tulang pada betis kanan… tebasan yang cukup dalam pada perut… Apa ada yang lebih mengerikan dari itu?" Jawab Rui. Akaba memandang ke bawah, alisnya mengerut. Dengan ekspresi berat ia menatap Rui yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Akaba bisa melihat setetes air mata jatuh mengalir di pipi gadis itu.

"Siapa saja yang sudah datang menjenguk? Oh ya, tadi aku bertemu Shin di bawah." Ujar Akaba lagi.

"Koboi Sialan dan Shin-san sudah pulang dari sini, tapi katanya sebentar lagi Shin-san akan datang lagi untuk memanggil Hiru-Yoi. Jadi tinggal kami saja yang belum pulang." Kali ini Cherrie yang menjawab di selah-selah tangisannya.

"Kalian tidak masuk ke dalam?" Tanya Akaba.

"Dokternya tidak mengizinkan." Jawab Rui, "lagipula kami tidak sanggup melihatnya. Luka-lukanya sangat parah." Rui menundukkan kepalanya saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Akaba mengerti, seorang perempuan sulit menahan isak tangis saat melihat orang yang dikenalnya dengan baik menderita.

"Hiruma di mana?"

"Dia seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan Sena-sama!" Rui meninggikan suaranya.

"Sudahlah, Rui. Kau kan juga tahu bagaimana Hiru-Yoi. Dia itu egois, dan tindakannya selalu tidak bisa ditebak. Lagipula, dia bukan tipe orang yang pesimis." Cherrie menenangkan Rui.

Rui dan Akaba memutuskan untuk diam. Akaba sepertinya sudah lelah berdiri, jadi dia berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Cherrie, menepuk pundak adiknya itu dengan lembut, "Sena-san pasti akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah."

Selagi mereka menenangkan diri di sana, mereka tidak tahu siapa yang sejak kemarin berada di dalam ruangan dingin, di balik pintu putih itu. Menemani Sena.

Sama sekali tidak tahu.

* * *

_Kenapa semuanya terlihat hitam?_

_Apa memang aku terlahir untuk masuk ke sini?_

_Apa tidak akan ada yang menyelamatkanku?_

_Ah, aku tidak bisa berharap._

_Aku tidak punya hak untuk berharap._

_Benar kan, Tuhan?_

_Aku tidak bisa menghentikan Ayah membunuh Ibu._

_Aku yang bersalah. Aku tidak cukup kuat._

_Aku yang berdosa…_

_

* * *

_

Shin kini berada di tengah kota, baru keluar dari sebuah toko bunga. Ia baru saja membeli sebuket mawar merah, untuk diletakkan di meja di sebelah ranjang ruang rawat Sena. Ya, benar. Dia berencana menerobos masuk walaupun tahu peraturan dokter yang mengatakan pelawat belum diizinkan masuk dulu.

Pemuda tinggi dan tegap itu juga sudah pergi ke Istana Kobayakawa untuk mencari Hiruma, tapi iblis bertaring itu tidak terlihat di mana pun. Shin akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi saja dan membeli sebuket bunga mawar untuk Sena. Ia sempat melihat Riku di perjalanan menuju Istana Kobayakawa, tapi sepertinya Riku tidak akan kembali ke rumah sakit lagi.

Shin baru akan berjalan ke trotoar untuk memanggil taksi yang akan mengantarkannya kembali ke rumah sakit, sebelum sebuah suara yang familiar memanggil namanya.

"Shin-chan!"

Shin sedikit merinding mendengar suara itu, yang ia dengan jelas tahu siapa pemiliknya.

Haruto Sakuraba.

Sial, kenapa dia harus muncul sekarang, umpat Shin dalam hati. Sementara bocah pirang itu mendekati Shin dengan berlari kecil, Shin memasang tampang 'pergi kau'. Dan sepertinya usaha tanpa kata Shin untuk membuat Sakuraba pergi tidak berhasil.

"Sedang apa di sini? Ah, bunga itu. Untukku, ya?" Lagi-lagi, Sakuraba dengan rasa percaya dirinya yang tinggi. Shin yang emosinya sedang labil karena khawatir pada Sena, berusaha menahan emosi menghadapi bocah cerewet satu ini.

"Ini untuk Sena-san." Jawabnya singkat, dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

Sakuraba hanya mengernyitkan dahi, "oh, aku mengerti," raut wajahnya terlihat kecewa sekaligus cemburu, "tapi, kenapa Shin-chan malah jalan lewat sini? Bukannya Istana Kobayakawa ada di sana?" Ujarnya sambil menunjuk arah belakang Shin.

Shin mendengus kesal, "Sena-san ada di rumah sakit sekarang."

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Dia sedang koma, jadi aku ingin memberikan bunga ini di sebelahnya. Setidaknya saat dia sadar, dia bisa melihatnya."

Mata Sakuraba membesar. Berpikir Sena beruntung. Dan kecemburuan merayap dalam hatinya. Tapi dia tidak bisa melarang Shin. Sena adalah orang yang disukai Shin, Sakuraba tahu itu. Dari cara Shin mengatakan kalimat itu. Lembut. Seperti bukan Shin saja.

"Boleh aku ikut?"

Sakuraba mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa sadar. Shin yang mendengarnya kaget dan menatap Sakuraba dengan pandangan heran. Sementara Sakuraba menunggu jawaban Shin.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin kau mengganggu." Jawab Shin dengan dingin, lalu berjalan melewati Sakuraba.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku janji tidak akan mengganggu!" Seru Sakuraba, kemudian menarik baju Shin dengan lumayan keras. Shin terkejut, kemudian berbalik untuk menegaskan pada Sakuraba bahwa ia sama sekali tidak ingin pemuda berisik itu ikut.

Tapi yang terjadi bukan Sakuraba yang memaksa dengan suaranya yang berisik, tapi pemuda yang lebih pendek dari Shin itu malah menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan menatap Shin dengan mata birunya, mencoba membujuk Shin. Mengintimidasi? Bukan, itu bukan hal yang bisa dilakukan Sakuraba.

"Tidak." Shin tetap bersikeras. Tapi Sakuraba tetap menahan tangan Shin sekuat tenaganya.

Setelah menatap mata serius Sakuraba untuk yang kedua kalinya, Shin menyerah. Lalu tanpa berbicara, pemuda bermata hitam pekat itu berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju trotoar jalan.

"_Ternyata Sakuraba yang diam justru lebih menyusahkan dari Sakuraba yang berisik. Aku menyesal pernah berharap dia jadi pendiam."_ Pikir Shin, membiarkan Sakuraba mengekorinya sambil bersiul dengan ringan.

* * *

"Rui-san, Cherrie-dono!" Sebuah suara wanita mengagetkan Cherrie, Rui, dan Akaba yang masih berada di depan pintu ruang rawat Sena.

"Mamori-nee?" Rui menyebut nama wanita muda itu. Wanita berambut oranye itu langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka. Cherrie yang tidak mengenal wanita itu mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ehm, untuk Cherrie-dono, namaku Mamori Anezaki, dan aku adalah kepala pelayan di Istana Kobayakawa. Maaf aku datang dengan sedikit ribut… A-aku dengar Sena-sama mengalami luka parah… Aku sangat menyesal dan kaget mendengarnya, lalu cepat-cepat ke sini… Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian ada di luar? Kenapa tidak masuk?" Mamori memasang tampang heran. Cherrie dan Rui memandangnya.

"Salam kenal, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tahu perasaan Mamori-chan waktu mendengar berita ini. Dokternya melarang kami masuk. Jadi kami menunggu Senacchin saja di sini. Siapa tahu ada perkembangan." Jawab Cherrie sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Lagipula Istana Kobayakawa jauh dari sini, iya kan?" Sambung Rui, tersenyum.

Mamori menatap senyum mereka berdua, ia tahu dengan pasti itu senyuman yang dipaksakan. Ia tahu, mereka berdua sama khawatirnya dengan dirinya sendiri. Mamori juga sudah menganggap Sena seperti adik kandungnya sendiri, mungkin karena sudah menjadi _babysitter _tidak langsung bagi Sena. Mamori bekerja sebagai pelayan di Istana Kobayakawa sejak umurnya lima belas tahun, dan saat itu usia Sena baru sepuluh tahun. Jadi Mamori sudah mengurus Sena selama enam tahun.

"Aku juga datang kemari untuk membaritahukan berita penting. Keadaan di Istana Kobayakawa sangat kacau. Ada puluhan pengawal yang dibunuh. Kalian sudah tahu, kan? Kobayakawa-sama sudah dibunuh utusan Zokugaku. Aku sangat menyesal, tapi aku sama sekali tidak dapat menolong saat itu. Aku dan para pelayan lain bersembunyi di ruang bawah tanah Istana. Bantuan dari tentara dan polisi baru datang sekitar satu jam kemudian, dan jenazah pertama yang ditemukan adalah Kobayakawa-sama… Aku yakin mereka belum menyerah, walaupun Agon Kongo sudah ditangkap dan ditahan." Ujar Mamori lagi, mengambil bangku di sebelah kanan Rui.

"Masih Ada Habashira Rui dan Taiga Kamiya yang itu, kan?" Akaba menyambung Mamori, kemudian Mamori mengangguk mengiyakan, "kita tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka rencanakan selanjutnya."

"Tapi kita tetap harus siap siaga, kan?" Cherrie berseru, "kalau Senacchin bisa sembuh, selanjutnya aku tidak akan gagal lagi melindunginya! Pasti!"

Rui tertawa, "_bodyguard _pribadi Sena-sama itu aku dan Kakei-nii. Kamu sih, hanya putri bungsu Kerajaan Akaba." Kalimat Rui langsung disambut pukulan Cherrie di jidatnya, "heh, Rui, memangnya salah ya, melindungi orang yang memang ingin kita lindungi, walaupun aku tidak bertugas melindunginya?"

Mendengar hal itu, Mamori, Rui, dan Akaba tersenyum kecil.

"Ternyata Cherrie-dono bisa punya pikiran dewasa seperti itu ya. Aku jadi merasa kalah, nih." Tukas Mamori, bermaksud melucu. Cherrie kaget mendengar perkataan Mamori itu, lalu tertawa malu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak, kok. Mamori-nee lebih dewasa dari dia." Ledek Rui, kemudian ditatap tajam oleh Cherrie.

_Handphone _Rui berbunyi. Ia segera mengangkatnya.

"Halooo, Kakei-nii! …Apa? Agon Sialan sudah dimasukkan ke penjara? Yeah, baguslah, lagipula aku sudah bosan melihat rambutnya yang jelek itu. Hehehe. Hah? Kakei-nii mau datang ke sini? Memangnya tahu rumah sakitnya? Oh, hehe, maaf. Cepat, ya! Jangan lupa bawa makan siang kami~ Hm? Di sini ada empat orang. Aku, Cherrie, Akaba-san, dan Mamori. Shin-san sebentar lagi juga datang. Tapi tidak usah bawakan makanan untuknya, kujamin dia sudah makan. Oke, makasih, Kakei-nii!" Rui menyerocos tanpa henti dengan semangatnya.

Mamori tersenyum. Begini lebih baik, pikirnya.

"Kakei-san, ya?" Tanya Mamori. Rui mengangguk.

"Mestinya dia tak usah repot-repot membawakan kita makan siang… Soalnya aku juga bawa sedikit cemilan untuk dimakan selagi menunggui Sena-sama. Apa kalian mau?" Mamori menawarkan kue-kue sekali makan dalam kotak keramik yang lumayan besar. Ternyata tas besar yang digandengnya berisi kotak itu.

"Uwaaa, tentu saja aku mau! Wah, ada _cupcake_, _shortcake_, ada _cheesecake _juga!" Cherrie yang memang sangat suka kue-kue dan makanan manis langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Mamori. Rui dan Akaba yang melihatnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, sementara Mamori tersenyum senang karena kue buatannya ada yang memakan.

"Kalau Rui mau? Ambil saja. Aku buat lumayan banyak." Mamori menawarkan pada Rui. Rui langsung mengambil acak. Yang didapatkannya malah kertas pembungkus _cupcake _yang baru dimakan habis oleh Cherrie.

"Cherrie…! Kau ini!" Rui menahan amarah.

"Siapa suruh terlambat ambil!" Cherrie menjulurkan lidah.

Pertengkaran berlanjut dengan saling mengejek antara kedua sahabat itu. Mamori berusaha melerai, tetapi mereka malah menuduh Mamori memihak satu di antara mereka. Akhirnya Mamori yang sedikit kesal memilih diam. Akaba yang melihat mereka tidak bereaksi apa-apa, mungkin sudah terbiasa melihat tingkah berlebihan Cherrie di kediaman mereka.

"Mamori-chan, boleh aku memanggilmu 'Mamo-nee'?" Tanya Cherrie setelah pertengkarannya dengan Rui usai. Mamori yang mendengarnya mengangguk, "aku sangat senang ada anggota kerajaan lain yang mau akrab denganku." Lalu wanita berparas lembut itu tersenyum.

"Tambah teman lagi!" Teriak Cherrie dengan semangatnya. Rui dan Akaba menutup telinga.

Di luar jendela di dekat mereka, dua pasang mata sedang mengintai.

"Oi, Kamiya, kesempatan yang sudah disediakan Agon jangan kau sia-siakan. Menculik Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Kobayakawa mudah jika dia sedang terluka parah." Itu suara Rui Habashira. Ia dan Taiga Kamiya berada di atas pohon tinggi yang ranting-ranting besarnya mencapai lantai tiga tempat Sena dirawat.

"Masalahnya, lukanya terlalu parah. Bisa-bisa saat kita culik dia mati di tengah jalan. Kan itu tidak lucu." Ralat Taiga Kamiya, "ngomong-ngomong, cara kita mengintai sama sekali tidak elit." Komentar Taiga ketika menyadari betapa konyol dan pasarannya cara mengintai mereka.

"Dasar bodoh. Soal begitu saja kau perhatikan." Tukas Rui Habashira dengan kesal, menggertakkan giginya, "bagaimana kalau kita menculiknya setelah dia sadar saja? Kalau dia sudah sadar, aku yakin dia pasti akan bisa bertahan beberapa hari sampai kita berhasil mendapatkan Istana Kobayakawa."

"Ya, aku juga sudah memikirkannya… Tapi aku ragu kita akan berhasil. Soalnya keempat pangeran itu sudah mendapatkan tambahan bantuan lagi dari dua orang _bodyguard _pribadi Sena Kobayakawa dan putri bungsu Kerajaan Akaba yang mengerikan itu." Lanjut Taiga dengan pelan, takut suaranya terdengar oleh orang-orang di seberang jendela itu.

"Begitu saja kau takut? Aku tidak. Aku yakin kali ini kita pasti akan berhasil. Agon cuma meremehkan mereka waktu itu. Dia kurang mempersiapkan prajuritnya." Jawab Rui dengan nada santai, diiringi seringai.

"Jadi, maksudmu kita akan menyiapkan lebih banyak pasukan dari penyerangan sebelumnya?"

"Ya, " Rui Habashira menjilat bibirnya, "_jauh _lebih banyak."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Kalo ada yang nanya : "Matthew kemana, Chey?", jawabannya adalah : **MATI! **Dengan di-publish-nya fict ini saya menyatakan bahwa hubungan kami secara resmi dibubarkan! *nyepam pake konfeti curian(?)*

Dan, chapter selanjutnya harus diselesaikan dengan hati-hati… karena kalo ada sedikit aja kesalahan saya harus mengubah total plot fict ini. Jadi, kalo lama maaf ya XD.

**Next Chapter : Chapter Ten, Sleep Tight, My Dear.**

Mind to review ^^?


	10. Sleep Tight, My Dear

Oke, pertama sekali kita adakan momen bertangis-tangisan dulu.

.

.

.

AAAAAAA. I'VE MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Ga kerasa udah ninggalin dunia ini selama dua tahun penuh, karena… Well, bukan sibuk sebenernya, tapi entah kenapa terlupakan, dan aku lebih terfokus ke dunia ilustrasi… Bukannya gambarku bagus sih =A= -3

Mungkin kalian udah lupain aku, dan aku udah ganti penname lagi, dan (mungkin) gak akan ganti lagi. Aku ga yakin juga ada yang bakal nyari fic ini setelah hiatus sekian lama TT^TT. Dan lagi, aku bener-bener terharu ngebaca semua review dari kalian, bahkan bertahun-tahun setelah aku tanpa bilang-bilang hiatus. For all you guys out there, suer, aku ngerasa bersalaaaaaah. *sembah sujud*

Aku mau bilang pada semua reviewer maupun silent reader di luar sana. Aku beneran mau nyipok kalian kalo kalian ada di depanku! Walaupun aku nggak bales review kalian, aku bener-bener baca kok! Dan aku pasti akan memuaskan kalian dengan ini! (kok rasanya rada ambigu ya).

Oke, no basa-basi anymore.

**WARNING : **Explicit OOC for Haruto Sakuraba, **Shonen-ai, **AU Modern Kingdoms.

**If you don't like, please, from the bottom of my heart, I order you to just leave instead of throwing trash onto my fictions.** These are my words, I own them. My imaginations are **not** yours, so you can't order them as you desire them to be. If you want to flame my story, give a constructive suggestions, please.

**Jika Anda tidak suka, tolong, dari dasar hati saya, saya memerintahkan Anda untuk tinggalkan saja fic ini daripada melemparinya dengan sampah flame. **Ini adalah kata-kata saya, saya yang memilikinya. Imajinasi saya bukan milik Anda, jadi Anda tidak bisa memerintahkan fic ini untuk jadi seperti keinginan Anda. Jika mau mengeflame cerita ini, saya mohon berikanlah kritikan yang bersifat membangun.

**A/N : **Lowongan OC untuk adik Hiruma dan yang lainnya dibatalkan, hanya disisakan Kakei Rui dan Akaba Cherrie. Karena plot yang sudah dimodifikasi menjadi lebih baik ^^.

**.:.: MELTING HEARTS :.:.  
An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction  
©2010-2012 jaysiecah**

**Tenth Chapter : Sleep Tight, My Dear.**

Pria itu menengadah ke langit, melalui lubang berbingkai yang melengkapi sebuah ruangan putih. Dingin. Gelap. Cahaya samar-samar menyusup masuk melalui celah berbingkai itu, menampakkan wujud langit yang sedang sendu. Gelap. Mendung. Bersiap untuk menangiskah ia?

Garis wajahnya tegas, runcing, dan mengintimidasi. Siapa sangka akan ada gurat kesedihan di sana?

Perlahan-lahan mata sayunya menangkap pantulan dari seorang anak remaja yang tertidur—terlalu kaku untuk disebut tidur sebenarnya, namun dapat disimpulkan demikian karena ia diletakkan di atas sebuah kasur beroda.

"_Sena…"_

"…_kapan mata indahmu akan terbuka lagi?"_

"_Kapan aku akan menikmati kehangatan dari kedua bola matamu itu?"_

"_Seperti cokelat panas warnanya, indah menghangatkan jiwaku yang rasanya sudah seperti beku."_

__Sena Kobayakawa namanya. Ia lahir sebagai putera mahkota Kerajaan Kobayakawa, notabene terkecil di wilayah Christmas Bowl, namun memiliki kekuatan tersendiri yang membuatnya tidak menghilang. Sena sendiri adalah bocah yang sangat rendah diri, dikarenakan tubuhnya yang memang lemah, dan kemampuan fisik dan intelijen yang kurang.

Kadang dia berpikir : _Apa yang kulakukan di dunia ini? Mengapa aku harus dilahirkan jika aku tidak berguna? _Namun pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terbiarkan, tanpa terjawab. Sena, demikian namanya, sadar sepenuhnya bahwa dirinya benar-benar tidak berguna.

Ayahnya adalah keturunan Kobayakawa yang tamak dan egois, memaksakan kehendak dan kelewat keras, bahkan terhadap keluarganya sendiri. Sena tidak suka, namun sekaligus tidak mampu melawan kehendak ayahnya itu. Sikap Kobayakawa Shuuma—Raja terdahulu Kobayakawa—mendukung banyak aspek, memang, namun menyengsarakan pihak terdekatnya.

Rasa rendah diri itu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia tidak kuasa menyelamatkan ibunya yang disiksa ayahnya, bahkan sampai akhir hidupnya, hidup ibunya, kandas di tangan ayahnya sendiri. Sena hanya bisa terbelalak dan terisak saat Shuuma memberitakan kepada publik bahwa jatuhnya ibunya dari lantai empat Istana Kobayakawa itu hanyalah kecelakaan.

**Air mata buaya itu—air mata penipu itu!**

Sena hanya mampu mengepalkan jemarinya, tubuhnya bergetar, seakan siap meledak kapan saja. Ia menahan diri.

Tapi, sampai kapan?

Sena membuka matanya, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali.

Putih, itu yang diterima lensa matanya. Dua bulatan putih yang bersinar.

"…_Lampu? Tapi ini bukan kamarku—ah." _Ia teringat. Riku dan teman-temannya yang lain telah menyelamatkannya dari Zokugaku.

Dalam upaya membiasakan matanya yang masih kabur, Sena memandang sekeliling. Sudah dapat ditebak, ia berada di salah satu kamar dalam sebuah rumah sakit. Pemuda beriris cokelat madu itu mencoba bangkit, tapi rasa sakit langsung melejit menyerang seluruh sendi-sendinya, "Ah!" rintihnya.

"Kuso Chibi, jangan bergerak dulu. Mau mati, ya?"

Sena yang kaget langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara itu. Suara familiar itu, tidak mungkin itu bukan Hiruma Yoichi, si Pangeran Setan. Sena menyipitkan matanya, memastikan itu benar Hiruma, "Hiruma-san?" Hiruma bergeming sebentar. "Ya, jelas ini aku, Kuso Chibi. Matamu sudah buta, ya?"

Sena termenung sebentar, sebelum senyumannya merekah kecil, kemudian perlahan berubah menjadi senyuman lebar. Hiruma hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Walaupun begitu, secercah emosi terpancar di kedua mata tosca Hiruma. Kelegaan, mungkin. Bahagia itu terlalu klise untuk seorang Hiruma Yoichi. Setidaknya ia merasa cukup puas bahwa misinya untuk membawa kembali Sena hidup-hidup, sukses.

Walaupun ia sempat terbawa perasaan di perjalanan membawa Sena yang terluka parah.

Terbawa perasaan itu bukan salah satu ciri yang bisa mendeskripsikan Hiruma. Ia lebih memilih tidak terikat dengan apa pun dan melakukan segalanya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, demi tujuannya. Dan ia tidak pernah senang jika rencananya gagal. Pertanyaannya, apakah menyelamatkan Sena ini juga adalah sebuah rencana yang 'tidak boleh gagal'? Seandainya pun gagal, apakah ia juga tidak senang? Sena bukan kewajibannya, hidup Sena bukanlah kewajiban yang benar-benar wajib dan harus ia pastikan selamat.

Misi ini bukannya _official. _

Dan ia tidak seharusnya terbawa perasaan.

Cherrie, Rui, Mamori, dan Akaba masih menunggu Kakei di kursi tunggu, di depan ruang rawat Sena. Mereka berempat sudah ditemani dengan adanya Shin, yang memasang wajah kurang bahagia dengan fakta bahwa ada Sakuraba yang tersenyum seperti anak kecil, yang duduk manis di sebelahnya.

"Seijuro-cchi, sudahlah, jangan pasang tampang seperti itu… Sakuraba-cchi kan tidak mengganggumu dari tadi." Cherrie mulai tidak enak dengan tampang Shin yang mengundang aura muram. Cherrie sendiri sudah berhasil mengatasi kekhawatirannya akan keselamatan Sena, entah kenapa. Jauh di dasar hatinya, ia merasa Sena sudah sadar.

"Masalahnya, keberadaannya saja sudah menggangguku," cetus Shin, "dan dia sama sekali tidak mau tahu soal kekesalanku padanya."

"Ke-kejam!" Sakuraba mendesis.

Yang lainnya tertawa. Keheningan terpecah. Sebelum pintu ruang rawat Sena terbuka.

"Hiruma-san—" Rui tercekat.

"Kenapa bisa—" Cherrie menyambung.

"Ada di dalam?" Mamori menyelesaikan.

Hiruma menyeringai sedikit, sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruang rawat itu.

"Kuso Chibi sudah sadar."

Dengan pernyataan singkat itu, mereka segera menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Sena. Akaba sedikit bertubrukan dengan Hiruma karena dia berada di pinggir pintu, sementara Hiruma akan keluar. Ia merasakan kulit Hiruma yang dingin. "Minggir kau, Maniak Gitar Sialan." Umpat Hiruma sambil menatap kesal pada Akaba, lalu berjalan di koridor rumah sakit.

Akaba berhenti sebentar, sementara yang lainnya sudah di dalam. Ia memandang punggung Hiruma yang berjalan menyusuri koridor, menuju lift.

"_Kulitnya dingin sekali. Sebenarnya sudah sejak kapan dia berada di dalam sana?"_

__Markas persembunyian darurat Zokugaku. Letaknya di pinggiran, hampir di perbatasan Kerajaan Kobayakawa dan Shin. Markas itu berupa gedung pemerintahan darurat Kobayakawa saat perang sekitar beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu. Bangunan itu masih kuat dengan fondasi yang kokoh, sangat strategis dan efektif jika seseorang ingin merencanakan sesuatu sekaligus mengintai Kerajaan Kobayakawa.

Rui Habashira dan Taiga Kamiya tentu saja menjaga agar kecurigaan pihak kerajaan yang dimaksud tidak muncul, dengan mengancam dan membunuh penduduk sekitar sana apabila tidak mau menyingkir dari wilayah yang mereka ambil dengan paksa itu. Kamuflase tambahan, penjaga gerbang disamarkan sebagai penduduk lokal dengan pakaian sehari-hari. Cerdas dan licik.

Suasana di sekitar sana sangat sunyi, dengan langit sore berwarna jingga yang indah. Para penjaga sebelumnya berganti _shift _dengan para penjaga untuk jam malam.

**TAP! TAP! **

Suara langkah kaki santai terdengar. Mengetuk kesunyian yang tadinya nyaman menjadi was-was, bagi para penjaga yang baru saja bertukar _shift. _

Seorang pemuda berkaki jenjang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan penjaga gerbang besar. Tampaknya ia berusaha meyakinkan penjaga itu bahwa dirinya memang ada janji temu dengan pimpinan mereka.

Yah, apa daya sih. Tampangnya saja mencurigakan seperti itu.

"Siapa orang itu? Aku baru melihatnya hari ini."

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Berisik sekali, tapinya."

"Suka mengulang kata-kata yang itu-itu saja, lagi."

"Kakinya panjang sekali."

"Terus kalau panjang memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin punya kaki seperti itu~"

"…."

"Ada apa?" Penjaga-penjaga yang meributkan soal pemuda tadi kaget, saat sebuah suara alto seorang wanita terdengar dari belakang mereka. Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu mengernyitkan dahi saat salah satu penjaga menunjuk pemuda tadi, yang masih dengan ricuhnya berdebat dengan penjaga gerbang besar.

Wanita yang biasanya dipanggil Megu atau _anego_ itu menghela napas. Ia mengenal pemuda berisik itu.

Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah gerbang, kemudian menepuk pundak si penjaga. Mengisyaratkan untuk meninggalkan 'masalah' ini kepadanya. Penjaga tadi menunduk sekilas, lalu kembali ke posnya.

Megu menghela napas lagi.

"Dari sekian banyak tempat yang bisa kau tuju, kenapa harus ke sini?" Gadis itu bertanya, nadanya setengah frustasi, setengah lega, "Kotaro Sasaki."

Pemuda tadi hanya terkekeh lebar, menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi, "Kenapa, sih? Harusnya kan kalian senang aku ada di pihak kalian? Reaksi yang tidak smart."

Megu terdiam sebentar. Kemudian melanjutkan lagi, "Aku sudah dengar apa yang kau lakukan di Kerajaan Akaba," Mata wanita itu menatap si lelaki muda dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Lalu kau ke sini untuk melarikan diri atau apa? Tidak mungkin seorang ninja senggang sepertimu 'bermain' ke sini tanpa alasan."

Pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu menerawang ke atas sambil menumpu telapak tangannya di pinggang. Sedikit berpikir, tampaknya. "Bukan melarikan diri. Aku menawarkan diri untuk menolong Habashira dan Kamiya karena ingin mengasah kemampuanku."

Mendengar alasan itu, mau tak mau Megu curiga. Seorang Kotaro Sasaki, menawarkan diri untuk menolong? Setidaknya dibutuhkan 6 digit angka untuk menyewa seorang ninja dari klan itu barang sehari saja. "Aku mengerti…" Megu mengelus dagunya ala detektif, "Tapi aku yakin kau pasti punya alasan personal. Klan Sasaki tidak pernah menawarkan diri seperti ini."

Kali ini Kotaro terdiam cukup lama. Dan kali ini bukan karena berpikir, melainkan enggan memberitahu dengan jujur. Mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi kemudian mengatup lagi dengan cepat. Seperti ikan koi, pikir Megu sambil menahan tawa.

"Tidak berniat menjawab?" Sambungnya setelah sekian lama. Kotaro memandang wanita itu dengan setengah cemas, setengah kesal.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah terlambat. Nanti jumlah bayaran yang aku usulkan dikurangi." Ujarnya sembari berjalan dengan cepat melewati Megu, berusaha menghiraukan gumaman 'ngeles' yang dilontarkan wanita itu.

Sena bukan tipe anak lelaki yang suka diperlakukan spesial. Selain itu, dia bukannya terlahir demikian. Walaupun lahir dari keluarga kerajaan, tetap saja ditindas secara tersembunyi. Menjadi pengecut, dia hanya menghadapinya dengan lapang dada. Penindasan itu terjadi sejak pertama dia masuk ke dalam organisasi sosial bernama sekolah.

Teman yang dia punya juga cuma Mamori Anezaki, seorang siswa dua tahun dia atasnya di sekolah yang sama, merangkap pelayan di istananya. Figur gadis itu bagi Sena seperti seorang ibu yang pada dasarnya sudah tidak dia miliki lagi.

Seperti saat ini.

Sena yang sedang dalam masa pemulihan belum diperbolehkan kembali ke istana. Selain itu, istana juga masih dalam proses rekonstruksi dengan bantuan dana dan bahan dari empat kerajaan yang kalian pasti sudah tahu.

Hari ini sudah masuk sekolah. Sena seharusnya masuk di kelas dua SMU. Mamori pun jadi punya waktu terbatas untuk merawat Sena karena ia juga sudah memasuki jenjang akhir dalam SMU. Cherrie juga sudah kembali ke Kerajaan Akaba untuk memulai pendidikan SMU. Rui juga masuk SMU di Kobayakawa.

Sementara para calon menantu (baca : Akaba, Riku, Shin, dan Hiruma) sudah selesai mengurus perpindahan mereka ke sekolah negeri tempat Sena mengenyam pendidikannya. Hal ini juga yang membuat Sena enggan masuk sekolah. Kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana hebohnya sebuah sekolah bila empat pangeran yang memiliki kharisma mereka tersendiri itu masuk ke sana. Dengan predikat Putra Mahkota pula! Lengkap sudah impian para gadis.

"Sena, jangan lupa nanti makan buahnya,ya. Aku sudah harus ke sekolah…" Mamori menutur dengan nada kecewa. Hasrat keibuannya enggan meninggalkan Sena sendirian. "Pokoknya, kalau ada apa-apa langsung telepon ke ponselku saja ya! Bye, Sena!"

Dengan itu, Sena sendirian dalam ruang rawatnya.

Sudah beberapa bulan suasananya damai. Meskipun keberadaan Zokugaku tidak kedengaran sejauh ini dan pihak Kobayakawa memasang status siaga, kerajaan itu tampaknya tidak ingin mencari masalah lagi semenjak Agon tertangkap. Para pangeran juga rutin mengunjunginya, minus Hiruma.

Tidak terlalu rutin maksudnya.

Tapi cara mengunjungi si rambut pirang runcing itu sangat menarik. Terkadang masuk lewat jendela, menitipkan bunga dan buah (pernah juga senjata, tapi langsung dibuang Mamori) lewat Mamori, dan paling parah—tiba-tiba ada di bawah ranjang rawat Sena.

Pemuda pemilik mata cokelat hazel itu tersenyum setiap kali mengingat pemuda pirang yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup itu—baik karena murni kaget ataupun memang ada perasaan yang menyelip nakal di baliknya.

"Aah, minggu depan sudah harus sekolah…" Sena menghela napas panjang. DIa tidak ingin mengingat perlakuan seorang ketua _gangster _satu kelas di atasnya, yang selalu menindasnya bersama dengan 'pengikut-pengikut'-nya. Seringnya Sena dipalak. Walaupun dia memiliki uang yang diminta mereka, tapi Sena tidak ingin selamanya begitu. Tidak keren, batinnya.

Sena tahu, dia bukan orang yang kuat untuk hidup sendirian. Bersama orang lain saja hidupnya masih terancam, apalagi sendirian? Karena itu, dia sangat menghargai teman-teman yang setia di sampingnya untuk melalui kesulitan ini.

"_Tanpa mereka, aku tidak ada artinya…"_

Mess Kerajaan Akaba di Kerajaan Kobayakawa terletak di atas tanah seluas hampir satu hektar. Tempatnya indah, dengan arsitektur Belanda jaman dulu yang sederhana dan fungsional. Dibangun baru sepuluh tahun yang lalu, menjadikannya masih bersih dan terawat. Bunga mawar merah yang mendominasi taman mess itu benar-benar menjadikannya tampak elegan dan berkelas.

Akaba sedang duduk bersantai di balkon kamarnya di lantai dua, menikmati hangatnya mentari menjelang senja yang menyinari kulitnya. Di sebelahnya, di atas meja, terhidang teh _chamomile _kesukaannya, serta beberapa camilan ringan. Tak lupa dengan Elisaveta, gitarnya.

Iya, aku tahu itu nama itu sedikit kamseupay. Tapi ini Akaba. Mengertilah bahwa seleranya sulit dimengerti.

Siang menjelang sore begini, kebanyakan orang pasti sedikitnya akan mengingat bagian-bagian dari masa lalu. Akaba kali itu merupakan orang yang melakukannya. Bagi seorang Hayato Akaba yang cuek, momen berkesan dalam hidupnya dapat dihitung dengan jari. Karena itu, dia tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

Di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyum geli ketika mengingat seseorang yang benar-benar membuat hidupnya berbeda.

"_Orang itu, ada dimana dia saat ini?" _

Akaba mengingat orang yang ditugaskan untuk melindungi dirinya sejak berumur 12 tahun. Aneh baginya, 'pengawal'nya itu sebaya dengannya. Namun ayahnya meyakinkan bahwa anak itu sudah lulus seleksi untuk pengawal pribadi keluarga kerajaan.

Ocehan berisiknya itu, kebiasaannya memajukan bibir ketika marah selalu sukses membuat Akaba menahan tawa untuk menjaga _image. _Namun dialah yang membuat hidup Akaba sedikitnya lebih berwarna.

Namun tahukah dia, orang yang sedang ada di pikirannya itu saat ini sedang mengawasinya, tanpa sepengetahuannya?

**To Be Continued**

AGGKQDQWHDXHADHSQHKDLAHDLASH GHDGJFHJVA;;;

FINALLY DONE!

Author udah kelas tiga sekarang, sibuk mamen! Tadinya saya janji mau ngepost ini sekitar beberapa bulan lalu (err…agak ngaret yah…hehehe….orz) tapi jadwal les sungguh ganas menghujam tubuhkuuuu~ aaahngh~~ Akaba-kun jangaaaanh~~~ (abaikan plis)

Dan mengenai pairing baru (yang pasti ente sekalian langsung tahu kan? 8D) saya lagi suka banget Akaba sama Kotarou setelah baca ulang Eyeshield baru-baru ini. Jadi yah~ selamat menikmati buat penyuka pairing cute ini~

Maaf kalo lebih singkat dari biasanya dan kalo ada typo itu karena saya khilaf dan males ngecek orz.

…dan mungkin updatenya agak lama ya… maaf…haha.

Oke, segitu aja dari author. Jaa!


End file.
